Mama
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Keinginan Yurio untuk membawa sang Mama ke Sekolah berakhir dengan sebuah bencana. Yurio shock berat. Semua teman-teman Yurio mencari Papa mereka, Victor menangis di dalam kamar seharian. Dan disaat itulah, Yurio tahu akan sebuah rahasia yang sangat menyakitkan.
1. Chapter 1

VictUuri/ OtaRio

Mitsuro Kubo

M

Family/ Drama

Summary: AU! Keinginan Yurio untuk membawa sang Mama ke Sekolah berakhir dengan sebuah bencana. Yurio shock berat. Semua teman-teman Yurio mencari Papa mereka, Victor menangis di dalam kamar seharian. Dan disaat itulah, Yurio tahu akan sebuah rahasia yang sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

Happy Reading.

* * *

Sebuah amplop undangan yang dilempar di atas meja.

Si pelempar mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi dengan angkuhnya hingga membuat pria tampan didepannya menoleh dan mulai memungut amplop yang dilempar si pirang barusan.

"Apa ini Yurio?" Tanya sang kepala Keluarga yang mulai asik membaca isi amplop tersebut.

"Udangan." Balasan yang singkat. "Aku diminta untuk membawa salah satu orang tuaku ke acara Sekolah, memangnya kenapa?"

Hening sejenak sampai seorang pria berkaca mata datang dan menyimpan segelas es jeruk di atas meja.

"Yura-chan pasti haus sepulang Sekolah, ini Mama bawakan es jeruk." Ucapan yang lembut hingga membuat remaja pirang yang sebenarnya sedang menggerutu tersebut menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan membawakanku es jeruk terus. Air dingin saja cukup! Mama pasti kerepotan."

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja tidak Yura-chan." Sang Mama yang bernama lengkap Yuuri Katsuki namun sudah berganti menjadi Yuuri Nikiforov hanya bisa tertawa renyah dan mulai berlalu meninggalkan anak dan suaminya.

Yurio hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sampai sang papa, Victor Nikiforov membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu Papa akan kesana bersama Yurio—

"TIDAK!"

Victor terdiam.

Yuuri menoleh dan—

Yurio yang berdiri di depan Papanya tersebut.

"Aku bosan membawa Papa terus! Dari aku umur 5 tahun sampai sekarang aku terus membawa Papa! Sekali-kali aku ingin membawa Mama. Aku malu dengan teman-temanku yang sering membawa Mama mereka. Bahkan mereka selalu membanggakan Mama mereka. Berbeda denganku yang terus membanggakan Papa di depan mereka. Pokoknya. Untuk acara kali ini aku mau membawa Mama."

"Tapi Yurio—" Victor mencoba menyela namun wajah sangar putranya telah mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Kenapa selalu tidak boleh?" Tanya Yurio sedih. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Yuuri yang sebenarnya tengah memperhatikannya seraya mengaduk adonan.

"Mama sibuk di dapur, Yurio. Jadi Mama tidak akan bisa mengantarmu." Victor kembali bicara namun malah membuat Yurio menatap kesal dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi kembali.

"Apa harus selalu seperti itu? Otabek saja bisa membawa Mamanya yang sibuk dirumah bahkan ditempat kerja. Kenapa aku tidak?"

Victor mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung. Hingga sebuah tangan datang dan mengelus pipinya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau pucat, Victor." Ucap Yuuri khawatir, Victor mulai gelagapan dengan wajah mulai merona merah.

"Hehehe.. Aku baik-baik saja Yuuri."

"Mau ke buatkan Katsudon atau.. Mau kubuatkan es jeruk sama seperti Yura-chan?"

"Tidak usah Yuuri. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku hanya—

"Ma!" Yurio memotong ucapan Victor hingga membuat pria berkaca mata dan beriris merah anggur tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Yura-chan?"

Yurio mulai gugup.

Bahkan iapun mulai meneguk ludah dengan sangat susah payah.

"Aku.. Aku.. ingin.. Mama datang ke acara Sekolahku.. tahun ini. Mama kan belum pernah jalan beramaku. Terakhir kita berjalan saat ke Restoran 8 tahun lalu. Itu juga aku sampai tidak kenal dengan Mama."

Hening sedangkan Victor mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yuuri nampak berpikir.

"Tapi Mama sibuk di dapur Nak."

Jawaban yang sama.

Wajah berseri Victor

Dan, ekspresi kecewa Yurio.

"Tidak bisakah meluangkan waktu beberapa jam dengan ku? Atau.. Satu jam juga tidak apa-apa."

Tidak ada jawaban selain senyuman yang masih diberikan Yuuri sang Mama pada putra sematawayangnya.

Yurio seakan ingin menangis. Namun ia masih bisa menahannya.

"Lihat 'kan Yurio. Mama tidak bisa dat—

"PAPA JAHAT!"

Tap tap tap!

SLAM!

Hening terjadi bahkan setelah Yurio membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Tak lama kemudian bingkai yang menghiasi dingding pun jatuh dan pecah di tempatnya barusan.

Victor mulai menepuk jidatnya prustasi. Sementara Yuuri sang istri mulai menenagkannya dengan lembut.

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Tidak usah Yuuri. Yurio hanya ingin agar kau pergi bersamanya saat akhir pekan."

"Lalu? Bukannya aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah?"

Victor terdiam. Ia mulai menatap wajah pria yang pernah menjerat hatinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Ia mulai terdiam. Sampai elusan yang sama kembali ia dapatkan.

"Aku akan menurut apa kata-katamu, Victor. Aku tidak akan menuruti kata-kata orang lain bahkan Yura-chan sekalipun. Aku akan tinggal dirumah. Disini. Menunggu mu dan Yura-chan pulang dan kembali berkumpul bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Deg.

Bagaikan kekurangan oksigen. Victor hanya bisa menahan napas ketika Yuuri memeluknya dengan sangat mesra. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya sangat tegang ketika Yuuri mengelus tubuhnya dengan sangat menggoda.

"Lihat aku Vitya." Perintah Yuuri menggoda. Victor meneguk ludahnya gugup dengan jantung yang tak bisa berhenti berdetak. Ia mulai menatap wajah istri tercintanya.

"Mau tidur sekarang? Aku akan melayanimu hari ini. Sampai kau puas."

Crooot!

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari hidung Victor, sampai membuat Yuuri terdiam namun sedetik kemudian mulai menatap kaget seraya berdiri dengan sangat panik.

"Tu-tunggu. Aku ambilkan Tysu dulu."

Yuuri mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Victor yang masih mimisan dengan wajah yang masih terasa panas.

'Sial. Padahal Yuuri itu istriku. Tapi kenapa kejadiannya selalu seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah mengubahnya habis-habisan.' Batin Victor prustasi. Yuuri kembali datang dan dengan lembut mulai menghapus darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung suaminya.

"Maaf, Vic—

Tap.

Victor menggenggam tangan Yuuri lembut.

"Maaf telah mengurungmu, Yuuri. Aku egois. Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku—

Hening terjadi sampai membuat Victor merundukkan kepanya tidak berani melihat wajah sang istri.

Yuuri ikut terdiam namun tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Victor yang mulai gemetar.

Yuuri kaget. Karena tubuh suaminya pun ikut bergetar.

"Victor?"

"Kau masih akan tetap menuruti kata-kataku kan Yuuri." Victor mulai bertanya lesu. "Tentu saja. Victor."

Tap!

Tanpa aba-aba, Victor langsung memeluk Yuuri dengan erat. Hingga membuat pria berdarah Jepang tersebut kaget dengan kelakuan suaminya tersebut.

"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih, Yuuri. Oh iya.. Darahnya sudah berhenti. Aku akan mencuci hidungkku dulu. Kau tunggu disini saja Yuuri."

"Baiklah." Balas Yuuri pelan. Victor pergi dan sekarang meninggalkan Yuuri yang duduk si sofa keluarga sendirian. Ia mulai memeluk bantal di sampingnya, dan mulai menyandarkan dagunya disana. Ia mulai menatap bosan sekelilingnya sampai ia membuka kaca mata yang menempel cantik di wajahnya.

"Hosh." Dan Yuuri mun mulai menghela napasnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Victor mulai menutup pintu kamar mandi di depannya. Ia mulai berjalan lemah sampi ia melewati kamar putranya.

Ia terus berdiri disana dengan sangat gugup.

Sepertinya Victor berniat minta maaf pada putranya.

"Yu—

"Hiks... Kenapa Papa selalu kejam padaku. Papa hanya mau Mama sendirian! Papa egois. Papa tidak mau membagi Mama denganku. Papa sialan! Kenapa tidak mati saja digigit harimau. Aku benci Papa! Benci semuanya. Hiks.. Papa jahat!"

Victor terdiam. Hantinya mulai sakit. Yurio benar. Dianya memang egos. Ia hanya menginginkan pria Jepang tersebut hanya untuknya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak mau membaginya walau hanya untuk si priang yang juga adalah anaknya sendiri. Apa dirinya memang sejahat itu? Bahkan dia sampai tega mengurung sang Istri dari dunia luar agar tidak ada yang melihatnya lagi. Dia pencuri. Ya.. Victor seperti pencuri saja.

Tanpa sadar Victor sudah melangkah kembali tanpa jadi meminta maaf pada Yurio.

.

.

.

"Victor? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Yuuri.. Ayo bicara." Balas Victor yang langsung membuat Yuuri menatap bingung.

"Ehh?"

* * *

Keeseokan harinya.

"Yurio. Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Matamu juga bengkak." Tanya seorang remaja yang duduk tepat di sebelah Yurio.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Otabek! Aku hanya kesal pada Papa sialanku."

"Bertengkar lagi?" Tebak Otabek. Pemuda yang barusan bertanya pada Yurio.

Yurio tidak menjawab ia hanya memainkan handphonenya dan melihat sebuah akun dengan tema keluarga bahagia. Melihat itu rasanya Yurio ingin menangis lagi.

"Hiks."

"Ambil saputanganku." Tawar Otabek.

"Terimak— Yurio tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tanpa ia duga pemuda disebelahnya sudah menghapus air matanya dengan lembut menggunakan saputangan hitam ditangannya. Yurio terdiam namun dengan wajah lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Kau jadi jelek kalau menangis."

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Balas Yurio kesal bercampur gugup. Ia mulai mematikan handphonenya dan mulai melihat ke arah sahabatnya tersebut.

"?"

"Apa kau akan membawa Mamamu lagi nanti?"

Otabek menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia mulai melihat ke arah langit pagi, dimana seekor burung mulai terbang menghiasi langit biru.

"Ibuku sedang sibuk ke luar kota. Mungkin aku akan membawa Ayahku. Tapi Ibuku akan berusaha pulang secepat mungkin agar dia bisa menemaniku."

Yurio mulai berunduk sedih.

"Begitu ya."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yurio?" Tanya Otabek balik.

"Mungkin aku akan membawa Papa sialanku lagi."

"Sopanlah padanya. Bagaimana pun dia itu adalah Ayahmu."

"Untuk apa aku sopan pada pria egois macam dia. Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku mau ketoliet dulu untuk cuci muka."

"Tapi sebentar lagi kelas masuk." Sela Otabek.

"Lindungi aku saja. Mudahkan? Kau kan selalu melakukannya."

Hening dan Otabek pun mulai tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Yurio tersipu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di perjalananmu."

"Aku hanya ke toilet. Jadi tenang saja." Balas Yurio yang sebenarnya kembali gugup. Ia mulai berlalri meninggalkan kelasnya yang belum dimulai sama sekali.

.

.

.

Langit mulai berubah warna. Tanda malam akan segera datang. Namun anehnya si remaja manis bernama Yurio Nikiforov tersebut belum mau beranjak dari sebuah bangku taman. Ia terus melihat sesuatu. Atau tepatnya seorang Ibu yang berusaha membujuk putranya agar segera pulang.

Sedangkan dirinya.

* * *

"Yurio. Sudah malam. Ayo pulang." Ajak Victor pada putra kecilnya yang masih berusia empat tahun.

"Mama mana?"

"Mama sibuk Nak. Mama khawatir. Papa juga. Ayo pulang."

"..." Tidak ada balasan lagi selain tatapan sedih ketika tubuh ringannya di angkat sang Papa.

* * *

Yurio mulai menghela napasnya. Sampai handphoenya kembali bergetar.

Panggilan ke empat belas, dari Baka-Victor.

"Tck!"

Dan Yurio pun kembali mengreject panggilan tersebut.

Sementara itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yuuri pada Victor yang terlihat mulai prustasi.

"Yurio tidak mau menjawab panggilanku." Balas Victor yang mulai memijit keningnya prustasi. Yuuri ikut berpikir seraya melihat handphone milik suaminya.

"Boleh aku yang menelfon? Mungkin Yura-chan mau bicara kalau denganku. Aku akan memintanya segera pulang."

Victor nampak berpikir. Ia mulai melihat handphone ditangannya namun dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Ahh.. Maaf.. Ini demi Yura-chan. Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Victor. Aku 'kan sudah janji tidak akan menyentuh handphone lagi. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku— khawatir pada anak itu. Aku kan orang tuanya."

Yuuri benar. Yurio dalah putranya Yuuri, Putranya juga, putra mereka berdua. Jadi tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika Victor meminjamkan hadphoenya? Ya. Setidaknya hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Baiklah." Balas Victor mantap dan iapun mulai mengetik beberapa patah kata di layar handphonenya.

Ddrrt.. Ddrrtt.. Ddrr—

Yurio mulai membuka handphonenya kembali. Kali ini dia sedang ada di sebuah kafe. Mungkin karena ia lapar karena belum makan sedari ia pulang Sekolah tadi. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak langsung pulang kerumah dan malah berdiam di taman sampai larut datang.

Yurio menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika sang Ayah mengirimnya sebuah e-mail. Tidak biasanya.

Nit.

...

From: Baka-Victor.

Yurio. Mama ingin bicara denganmu. Tolong diangkat ya.

...

Bagaikan menang lotre. Yurio mulai berbinar senang dan langsung membalas e-mail tersebut dengan segera.

...

To: Baka-Victor.

Awas saja jika Papa menipuku. Sekarang telpone aku lagi!

...

Tak lama kemudian.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt dddrrt.

"H-Halo?" Sapa Yurio gugup.

"Yurio sayang.." Panggil suara di seberang seluler tersebut.

Deg!

Wajah Yurio mulai memerah padam dengan mata terbelalak sepenuhnya.

"Pulanglah Nak. Mama menunggumu. Tolong, jangan buat Mama khawatir seperti ini, Nak. Rasanya sakit. Mama sangat khawatir. Nah.. Kalau Yurio sampai ke rumah kurang dari 15 menit Mama akan peluk Yurio dan janji menemani Yurio tidur malam ini."

"..." Belum ada jawaban. Membuat Yuuri melihat ke arah handphonenya juga ke arah sang suami yang hanya bisa menutup lubang telinganya dengan mata terpejam.

Yuuri hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mulai mendudukan diri disebelah sang suami yang mulai terlonjak kaget. Ia kembali bicara dengan wajah memamerkan senyumannya.

"Jika lebih.. Mama akan kembali tidur dengan Papa— Nit nit nit.

"Ehh? Tanya Yuuri kebingungan.

Sementara itu.

"Silakan pesanan— eh.. Rasanya tadi ada yang duduk di meja no 06? Gumam seorang pelayan Kafe bingung seraya clingukan kesana-kemari.

* * *

Yurio berlari secepat kilat.

"Hhyyyyyaaaaaaa!"

Ia mulai berbelok dengan sangat tajam.

Ckit!

Menyebrang jalan seenaknya.

"Oii!"

Hampir menabrak orang yang sedang pacaran.

"Dasar tidak sopan."

Bahkan mendahului sebuah motor yang tengah melaju.

"?"

BRAK!

Tepatnya. Yurio sampai ke rumah 13 menit 23 detik kemudian.

"MAMA!" Teriak Yurio didepan pintu masuk.

Didepan sana. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap penuh amarah karena melihat sang Papa asik menempel pada Mamanya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Yurio marah. Melainkan sang Papa yang asik menangis didada sang Mama seraya meremas-remas pantat sexy Mamanya.

Yurio makin emosi dibuatnya. Ia siap menerjang.

"PAPA SIALAN! BERHENTI BERBUAT MESUM PADA, MAMA!"

Victor yang kaget hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya yang sembab dan kejadian selanjutnya.

Pak! Buk!

"Terima ini!"

"Yurio! Sakit!"

Tidak perlu di ceritakan.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian. Victor kembali menangis ketika ia melepas tangan sang Istri yang mulai berlalu ke kamar sebelah. Alias ke kamar Yurio.

Ingat. Janji adalah janji.

"Yuuri~ jangan pergi!"

Slam!

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Sementara itu di kamar Yurio. Remaja 12 tahun ini mulai mengantuk ketika melihat rumus-rumus di atas bukunya. Semuanya membuatnya pusing. Salahkan dirinya yang belum tidur padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Yuuri langsung memeluk tubuh Yurio dari belakang.

"Sini Yurio."

Yurio terbelalak kaget. Seketika matanya langsung segar kembali ketika mendengar suara sang Mama beserta tangan halus dinginnya yang mulai menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Wah.. Yurio berat ya." Gurau Yuuri ketika ia menggendong tubuh Yurio untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yurio tidak menjawab ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat dileher sang Mama. Wajahnya memerah dan tangannya mengait kuat pada bahu Yuuri.

"Itu karena Mama tidak pernah menggendongku!" Balas Yurio pelan dengan wajah makin memerah.

Yuuri mulai mengingat masa lalunya.

"Masa? Sepertinya sering. Kalau tidak salah dulu saat Yurio baru lahir. Lalu saat Yurio pertama bisa berjalan, saat Yurio berulang tahun yang ke tiga dan saat Yurio jadi rengking kelas 4 kali berturut-turut, terus.. Hari ini."

Yurio makin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sampai bisa dihitung dengan jari ya." Balas Yurio sedih. Yuuri mulai tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Yurio masih memeluk sang Mama. Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Maaf ya. Kalau tidak salah. Ini jadi kali pertama kita bisa bicara berdua lagi."

"Iya.. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Mama hanya sibuk dengan Papa."

"Hahaha.. Maaf maaf."

Hening kembali terjadi.

"Yu—

"Mama wangi ya. Aku baru menyadarinya. Mama sering pakai parfume apa?"

"Mama tidak diijinkan mepakai benda itu, Yura-chan. Papa bisa-bisa marah."

"Begitu ya... Ma—"

"Yurio-nya Mama sudah besar ya sekarang. Pasti sudah punya pacar."

Yurio merona. Ia mulai menggerutu dan langsung membuat Yuuri tertawa karena berhasil menggoda putranya.

"Siapa? Seorang gadis atau seorang lali-laki?"

"Tidak punya! Aku masih kecil, Ma." Balas Yurio makin malu.

"Hahaha.. Jangan bohong Yurio. Dulu saja Mama sudah pacaran saat berusia enam tahun."

WHAT? Yurio mulai membelalakkan matanya shock. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Mamanya tepatnya pada wajah Jepang milik Mamanya.

Yurio kembali merona ketika Yuuri mulai tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah sangat larut Yura-chan. Ayo tidur. Besok kita lanjutkan perbincangan mengenai pacarmu."

"Tapi aku— tidak punya—

"Ssstt.. Sekarang. Mari tidur." Ajak Yuuri memotong ucapan Yurio.

Ia mulai membaringkan Yurio di ranjangnya.

Dan Yurio hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah ketika selimut mulai ditarik ke atas tubuh mereka.

"Pejamkan matamu, Yura-chan." Hening dan Yuuri pun mulai mematikan lampu disebelahnya.

"Ma.. Mama jangan pergi. Mama harus disini denganku. Berjanjilah."

Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia mulai mengangguk seraya mengelus helai pirang putranya.

"Janji."

Yurio mulai tersenyum dan iapun mulai memejamkan matanya dengan segera.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Yuuri masih tersenyum di tempatnya dengan kegiatan masih memengelus rambut pirang Yurio.

Dilihatnya wajah damai Yurio, sangat tenang. Namun, entah kenapa kini Yuuri kehilangan senyumannya.

Ia mulai berhenti bergerak namun dengan perlahan iapun mulai bangun dan dengan perlahan mulai mencium kening putranya.

Cup.

"Tidur yang nyenyak anakku."

Keesokan harinya. Tepatnya pukul 08.16

"Mama?" Tanya Yurio clingukan namun yang ia dapat adalah handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip.

...

From: Otabek

Yurio? Kau sibuk? Kalau tidak ayo kita lari pagi. Aku tunggu kau di taman jam 08:40

...

Hening dan Yurio pun mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Gawat! Aku belum siap-siap!"

Dan kejadian selanjutnya, Yurio pun berlari kekamar mandi dengan pintu yang ditutup sekeras mungkin. Sampai membuat Yuuri yang sedang ada didapur mulai menoleh karena kaget dengan suara debuman yang barusan ia dengar.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Aku jalan dulu!" Teriak Yurio buru-buru.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya.. Ehh.. Tunggu! Sarapan dulu, Yura-chan." Balas Yuuri agak kaget karena keburu-buruan putranya tersebut.

"Selembar roti saja. Aku berangkat!"

Slam!

Pintu kembali ditutup dan Yuuri pun mulai menghala napasnya pasrah.

"Dasar remaja."

"Yuuri~" Panggil Victor lesu membuat Yuuri tersenyum dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu.

Bruk!

Yurio pun bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tinggi hingga ia nyaris terjatuh namun beruntung pria yang ia tabrak langsung menarik tangannya hingga Yurio kembali berdiri seperti semula.

"Tck! Tidak lihat apa aku buru-buru!?" Tanya Yurio galak namun sesaat kemudian iapun mulai terbelalak kaget seraya meminta maaf pada pria didepannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Anda pasti teman Papaku kan? Aku.. Lupa hehe.."

"Hahaha.. Jadi ini Yurio ya. Yang sering dibicarakan Victor pada teman-temannya. Wah.. Kamu sudah besar ya. Makin cantik saja. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku teman Papamu."

Yurio mulai menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun malah membuat pria didepannya kembali tertawa karena berhasil menggoda remaja tersebut.

"Hahaha.. Maaf maaf."

"Aku sering melihat anda di televisi bersama Papaku. Makanya aku tahu. Oh iya. Papaku itu memang sedang ada dirumah. Mau ku antar? Tapi aku sedang buru-buru." Ucap Yurio sinis sampai membuat pria didepannya kaget seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh.. Tidak usah kalau begitu. Aku masih ingat dengan jalan disini. Aku serius."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi sekarang ya."

"Si-silakan." Balasnya pelan.

Yurio kembali berlari membuat pria yang baru ia tinggalkan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan seraya melihat kertas di tangan kanananya.

"Ku harap aku tidak tersesat lagi seperti kemarin." Gumamnya dengan suara teramat lesu.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Victor." Suara desahan yang begitu menggoda, mulai terdengar dan memenuhi seluruh ruang dapur.

"Aku harus menghukummu, Yuuri. Karena sudah berani meninggalkanku semalaman. Kau tahu betapa aku tersiksa karena berpisah denganmu."

Yuuri tidak menjawab. Tangannya masih asik memegang pisau untuk memotong padahal pakaian bagian bawahnya sudah berserakan dilantai. Ia sudah setengah telanjang.

"Tunggu aku sampai selesai memas— ahh.. Sak, Victor." Desahan kembali lolos ketika tangan Victor dengan nakal kembali memainkan bendanya yang sudah menegang. Ia sedikit kesal karena diganggu saat memasak. Namun, karena ini adalah kegiatan yang paling ia suka maka, Yuuri pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Victor membalik tubuh Yuuri dengan paksa dan mulai mendudukkannya di atas meja membuat bahan sayur yang baru Yuuri potong setengahnya mulai berserakan bahkan berjatuhan dilantai.

Mereka mulai berciuman. Mengadu lidah bahkan saling menandai satu sama lain.

Sementara itu, si pria tinggi dengan bulu mata panjang dan lentik tersebut sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Nikiforov.

Ia nampak meempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Aku yakin yang ini rumahnya." Gumannya seraya melihat sebuah foto dengan gambar Victor yang sedang berselfie di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah."

Tok tok tok.

Hening.

Tok tok—

"Eh.. Tidak dikunci. Kalau begitu aku masuk saja."

Krieet.

"Permisi.. Victor kau ada di da—

BRUK!

Si pria tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sangat shock bahkan sampai terjungkal kebelakang namun dengan tangan yang tak hentinya terus menunjuk ke arah Victor.

Wajahnya pun berubah jadi sangat merah.

"Ke— ke-ke-ke-ke.."

Victor yang sadar akan adanya tamu tak diundang datang kerumah mereka mulai berbalik dan alangkah kagetnya Victor karena ketahuan tengah bermain sex didepan temannya sendiri.

"Christophe?" Tanya Victor malu. Sedangkan pria yang barusan Victor panggil Christophe tersebut masih menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah Victor, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Yuuri yang mulai tersenyum nakal ke arahnya padahal ia sedang sibuk bercinta dengan suaminya, Victor Nikiforov.

"HWWAAA! KE-KENAPA PRIA EROTIS ITU BISA ADA BERSAMAMU, VICTOR?" Teriak Chis membahana di minggu pagi yang cerah ini sampai membuat Yuuri kehilangan senyumannya kembali. . . .

TBC.

* * *

Entah kesambet apa ane sampai menulis fic ini -_- padahal rasa-rasanya ane punya utang.

Okay.. Tidak masalah.

Fic ini saya usahakan habis 2 atau 3 chapter. Jadi gak bakalan bikin utang lagi xD.

Okay. Semoga terhibur. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.


	2. Chapter 2

VictUuri/ OtaRio

Mitsuro Kubo

M

Family/ Drama

Summary: AU! Keinginan Yurio untuk membawa sang Mama ke Sekolah berakhir dengan sebuah bencana. Yurio shock berat. Semua teman-teman Yurio mencari Papa mereka, Victor menangis di dalam kamar seharian. Dan disaat itulah, Yurio tahu akan sebuah rahasia yang sangat menyakitkan. ..

Happy Reading.

* * *

"OTABEK!" Panggil Yurio pada seorang remaja yang sedang melakukan pemanasan didekat tihang lampu.

Yurio mulai berhenti berlari ketika dirinya sudah sampai di dekat remaja tersebut.

"Yurio."

"Hosh.. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang." Adu Yurio pada Otabek. Otabek hanya mengangguk seraya mengamati Yurio dari atas sampai bawah. Sontak saja, si pirang pun jadi malu dibuatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Yurio dengan volume suara naik satu oktaf.

"Aku takut kau terluka karena tabrakan yang kau alami. Maaf membuatmu risih."

Blush. Dan wajah Yurio pun makin merona.

"Tapi sepertinaya kau baik-baik saja. Ayo mulai lari. Yang lain sudah mulai setengah jam yang lalu."

"Oh.. Baiklah. Ay—

"Otabek! Yurio!" Tiba-tiba seorang remaja berkulit eksotis datang. Wajahnya berkeringat sangat deras, sepertinya dia sudah lebih lama ber olahraga ketimbang dengan dua remaja barusan.

Ia mulai berlari mendekat.

"Sedang kencan ya?" Tanyanya ceria dan langsung membuat Yurio gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Otabek keluar pokok pembicaraan. Yurio bernapas lega.

"Tentu saja lari pagi. Lihat.. Keringatku mengalir dengan sangat anggun."

"Anggun dari mananya. Keringat itu bau tahu." Balas Yurio galak dan langsung membuat remaja barusan tertawa seraya menghapus keringat di keningnya.

"Hahaha.. Jahat sekali. Oh iya, apa kalian mau datang ke rumahku? Kebetulan Ibuku sudah pulang dari Thailand. Dia membawa makanan khas negara kami. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga." Balas Otabek. "Ibuku juga baru pulang dari luar kota dan dia membawa banyak cemilan. Kalian bisa datang setelah kita pulang dari rumah Pichit."

"Hebat!" Girang remaja bernama Pichit tersebut. "Setelah ini baru kita kerumah Yur—

"TIDAK!"

Hening terjadi karena Pichit dan Otabek langsung bungkam ketika si pirang mulai membentak ke arah mereka.

"Ma-maaf.. Tapi Papaku tidak akan mengijinkan seorang tamu berkunjung ke rumah kami."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Pichit kecewa. "Papamu 'kan terkenal. Apa tidak pernah ada wartawan atau penggemar yang sering datang kerumah kalian?"

"..." Belum ada jawaban. Sementara Yurio mulai teringat pada kata-kata Victor bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Nah Yurio, ini pertama kalinya kau akan masuk Sekolah. Ingat, jika ada yang ingin main kerumah kau harus menolaknya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yurio kecil setelah ia mendengar aturan kesekian dari Papanya hari ini.

"Turutilah perkataan Papa. Mama pasti senang mendengarnya."

"Hum.. Baiklah." Balas Yurio kecil dengan sebuah senyuman. Victor pun ikut tersenyum.

* * *

"Oh.. Tidak bisa ya. Sayang sekali." Ucap Pichit. "Tapi tidak masalah. Kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke rumahku." Ajaknya yang sudah mulai berjalan lebih dulu. Otabek mengekor dari belakang.

"Yurio, ayo." Ajak Otabek.

"Huum." Balas Yurio dengan raut wajah sedih, namun—

Tap!

Yurio pun terbelalak kaget ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh remaja kurang ekspresi tersebut.

"Aku khawatir kau hilang di belakangku."

Blush. Dan wajah Yurio pun kembali memerah.

Yurio hanya bisa tersenyum dan iapun teringat akan kata-kata Yuuri tentang sosok seorang pacar.

'Aku memang tidak punya pacar, Ma. Tapi aku punya Otabek yang perhatiannya lebih dari sekedar teman.'

.

.

.

Hachi!

"Yuuri kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Victor khawatir ketika sang istri tercinta bersin saat ia sibuk memungut beberapa wortel dan sayuran lainnya yang masih berserakan dilantai untuk dibuang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik Victor urus saja pria yang masih pingsan itu. Sepertinya dia mengenalku bukankah itu akan sangat bahaya." Balas Yuuri yang mulai berdiri namun tetap, dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

Wush!

Yuuri membuang pungutannya di tempat sampah dengan asal. Ia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Victor yang khawatir padanya. Baiklah, sepertinya pria berkaca mata tersebut sedang kesal hari ini.

"Yuuri~"

SLAM!

Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup dengan sangat kasar. Okay. Terakhir Yuuri marah itu sudah sangat lama sekali dan tentu saja, alasannya pun sama. Yaitu.. Diganggu saat sedang berhubungan sex.

Victor mulai menatap temannya yang bernama Chris tersebut kesal. Ia bingung. Bagaiman mungkin pria Swiss tertebut tahu akan keberadaannya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan alamatnya pada media bahkan pada seluruh teman-temannya. Victor mulai berjalan mendekat. Mungkin setelah Chris bangun Victor harus mengusirnya atau lebih bagusnya lagi menghilangkan ingatan pria tersebut terlebih dahulu. Bisa bahaya kalau Chris sampai bercerita pada semua orang tentang rahasianya. Okay.. Mengingatnya saja Victor jadi khawatir bercampur takut.

Dan tanpa sadar Victor pun mulai mengepakkan telapak tangannya gemas. Ia tidak mau jika hal seperti itu sampai harus terjadi.

"Sshh.. Diamana aku?" Christophe terbangun dan Victor pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ehh.. Victor?" Tanya Christophe bingung namun sedetik kemudian iapun mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya kembali dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Victor— lagi.

Wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

"Ke-ke-ke-ke—

Victor mulai menggertakan giginya.

"DIA ISTRI SAH-KU, CHRIS!" Bentak Victor pada pria Swiss tersebut bahkan sampai terdengar ketelinga pria yang jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Yuuri mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat jendela. Ia mulai melihat langit yang sepertinya berwarna biru tanpa awan ditasnya. Pura-pura dapat merasakan udara pagi menyegarkan bahkan beberapa orang yang tengah asik berjalan-jalan di area rumah mereka walaupun tidak jelas terlihat.

Yuuri mulai menyentuh kaca jendela berwarna gelap didepannya bahkan besi yang menutupi jendela berukuran besar tersebut.

Ia terkurung.

"Hosh." Dan Yuuri pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah.

Ia terlihat sangat bosan.

.

.

." Jadi begitu ya." Chris mulai membuka suara setelah Victor bercerita pada dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sekarang mereka ada disebuah tempat Skating tepatnya mereka sedang bersandar dan melihat beberapa orang yang sedang belajar olahraga tersebut.

Victor mulai memainkan kacamata hitam ditangannya.

"Ya, dan kuharap kau mau merahasiakannya."

"..." Chris hanya terdiam.

"..." Dan Victor pun ikut terdiam.

"Hahahaha!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Victor bingung bercampur kaget.

"Hahaha.. Maaf maaf.. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana nasibmu jika ketahuan. Apa kau akan mati? Hahahaha.."

Victor tidak menjawab. Ia mulai melangkah pergi dan sontak saja, Christophe kaget dibuatnya.

"Victor! Tung—

"Aku tidak akan mati." Potong Victor lemah. "Paling aku akan sakit hati. Dan itu tidak akan lama lagi."

Chris mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun ia pun tidak membalas perkataan tersebut apalagi ketika ia melihat Victor mulai meremas bagian dadanya erat.

Pasti menyakitkan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Chris." Ucap Victor tiba-tiba.

"Y-Ya?" Balas Christophe setengah kaget.

"Aku minta bantuanmu untuk sabtu malam ya." Dan Christophe pun kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

.

.

.

Sore harinya.

"Mama!" Yurio mulai memanggil girang ketika ia sudah sampai dirumahnya.

Kosong. Ia tak mendapati ada orang dirumah besar tersebut.

"Mama?" Yurio mulai memanggil bingung. Tidak biasanya. Padahal pria berkacamata tersebut tidak pernah pergi jauh dari area dapur.

"Papa juga tidak ada? Apa jangan-jangan dikamar?"

Yurio mulai melangkah pergi dan saat ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar milik ke dua orang tuannya yang tengah terbuka setengahnya, hal pertama yang Yurio lihat adalah Mamanya yang sedang memakai sebuah jas didepan sebuah cermin berukuran besar.

Yurio langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat kasar.

BRAK!

"Mama mau kemana?" Tanya Yurio takut karena pakaian tidak biasa pria didepannya.

"Oh.. Hehehe, ini?" Tanya Yuuri malu. Ia mulai merona seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Yurio? Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia terlihat sangat takut.

"Bukannya hari sabtu nanti Sekolah Yura-chan ada acara? Mama 'kan harus tampil sopan saat pergi kesana dengan Yura-chan. Mama tidak mau membuat Yura-chan malu."

Hening.

"Ehh? Yura-chan?" Tanya Yuuri khawatir.

Yurio terus merunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan yang terakhir.

Bruk!

Yurio pun memeluk Yuuri dengan sangat erat.

"Trima— hiks.. Trimakasih sudah mau datang." Ucap Yurio parau dan Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengelus helai pirang putranya.

"Sama-sama, Yura-chan." Balas Yuuri yang sekarang ikut memeluk tubuh putranya. Yurio teramat senang bahkan iapun seakan tidak akan pernah mau melepas pria tersebut dari pelukannya.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu kamar tersebut, terlihatlah Victor yang makin meremas dadanya sakit. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Tapi.. Ia harus mengalah.. Demi kebahagian remaja yang berstatus sebagai putranya juga.

Dan semoga saja. Keputusan yang akan ia ambil ini benar.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yurio memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah berbunga sampai membuat seluruh temannya ikut tersenyum karena keindahan senyumannya tersebut.

Otabek mulai menatap bingung apalagi saat Yurio mendudukan diri disebelahnya.

"Apa ada berita bagus sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, Yurio?" Tanya Otabek yang sebenarnya sedikit khawatir.

Yurio menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melihat Otabek dengan seksama.

"Akhirnya keinginanku terkabul."

"Keinginan?" Beo Otabek.

"Iya.. Keinginannku. Keinginan membawa Mamaku kesebuah acara. Dan itu terwujud."

"Benarkah? Selamat ya Yurio. Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Balas Otabek dan Yurio pun makin senang dibuatnya. Ia mulai mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajah manisnya.

.

.

Sampai acara yang Yurio tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Di kediaman Nikiforov atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihatlah Yuuri yang mulai mendudukan dirinya didekat sebuah gundukan besar.

Ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama Victor." Bisik Yuuri lembut pada suaminya yang ternyata asik menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik slimut.

Sudah seharian Victor tidak keluar dari kamar dan hal itu sangat membuat Yuuri sangat khawatir.

Yuuri mulai membuka selimut yang di pakai Victor dan disana, Yuuri dapat melihat wajah Victor yang memerah dan memanas karena kelamaan menangis. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan disekelilingnya terdapat banyak gundukan tysu berserakan di area tempat tidur mereka.

Yuuri menghela napasnya bosan.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan Victor." Ucap Yuuri menasehati. Victor tidak menjawab sedangkan Yuuri mulai memeluk tubuh suaminya yang langsung dibalas pelukan yang begitu erat dari pria berambut platinum tersebut.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan ia masih terdengar terisak.

Yuuri jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya. Namun melihat senyuman bahagia Yurio, Yuuri pun jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekali-kali iapun harus membuat Yurio bahagia walaupun bayarannya adalah melihat sang suami terlihat memprihatinkan seperti sekarang ini.

Okay. Bagi Yuuri pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dia sudah terbiasa, malahan dulu ia tidak peduli dengan ekspresi memprihatinkan seperti ini. Namun, tentu saja sekarang berbeda. Karena pria yang sedang memberikan ekspresi memprihatinkan tersebut adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Aku berangkat." Bisik Yuuri lembut seraya mencium kening Victor.

"..." Seakan tidak rela melepas Yuuri. Victor terus menggenggam tangan Yuuri sangat erat. Namun pada akhirnya tangan Yuuri pun terlepas memisahkan dua cincin emas yang mulai menjauh ditengah udara yang kosong.

Victor tak bisa menggapainya lagi.

Drub!

Pintu ditutup dan Victor pun kembali menangis.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" Yuuri mulai bertanya pada Yurio yang masih asik memainkan handphonenya.

Dasinya belum dipasang dan dengan lembut Yuuri pun membantu memasangkannya.

"Iya!" Yurio mulai membalas perkataan sang Mama ceria dan iapun mulai berlari menyusul Yuuri yang siap menggandeng tangannya.

Tap.

Tiba-tiba Yuuri pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar, membuat Yurio menoleh pada pria cantik berjas hitam di belakangnya.

"Mama?"

Yuuri hanya tersenyum seraya mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya senang. Ia tak membalas perkataan Yurio dan kembali berjalan menarik tangan anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Slam!

Yuuri dan Yurio sudah mendudukan diri di dalam sebuah mobil.

Yurio tampak sangat bahagia. Ia mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya kembali. Berselfie di tempat dan langsung mengunggahnya ke akun sosmed miliknya.

Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tinggi di depannya.

"Oh iya, trimakasih ya sudah mau mengantar kami. Maaf merepotkan.. Aku sekarang agak kaku kalau mengendarai mobil sendiri. Hehehe."

Gluk.

Tidak ada balasan dari pria yang duduk di kursi depan. Ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah gugup dengan wajah memerah. Okay. Sepertinya kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan tidak membantunya sama sekali, karena telinga dan hidungnya tetap aktif dari suara lembut dan aroma tubuh yang memabukan tersebut.

Keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran.

'Maaf Victor. Bunuh saja aku karena telah berani melirik istrimu.' Teringat kembali oleh dirinya saat pembicaraan terakhir mereka di tempat skating. Yaitu ancaman pembunuhan. Okay.. Mengingatnya saja pria yang sebenarnya adalah Cristophe ini makin gerah saja.

"Ki-kita berangkat." Ucap Chris gugup dan iapun mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tidak berani melihat kebelakang karena pria berkaca mata tersebut terus melihatnya dengan senyuman yang terkesan nakal.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan.

Mobil perlahan mulai berhenti dan Yurio pun dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung berlari.

"Otabek! Pichit! Guang Hong!" Panggil Yurio pada ketiga temannya yang tengah berkumpul. Christophe ikut keluar disusul Yuuri yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada dibelakang pria tersebut dengan tangan menempel dibahu kirinya dengan lembut.

Cristophe kembali terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya merinding hebat dan tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat memerah padam.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Yuuri mulai berbisik sensual hingga membuat jantung pria Swiss tersebut berdetak tak karuan apalagi ketika tangan Yuuri yang satunya mulai bergerak nakal mengelus bagian pinggang Chris dan berakhir mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Nanti tolong jemput kami lagi ya. Aku mengandalkanmu Tuan."

Bruk!

Chrisstope ambruk setelah Yuuri meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia mulai menghela napas dengan sangat cepat seraya mencengkram bagian dadanya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak tak karuan.

"Sial! Bagaimana Victor bisa bertahan lama dengan pria macam dia?" Tanya Chris bingung dengan ekspresi sangat ketakutan. "Dia itu pria yang berbahaya!"

Crishtophe mulai clingukan kesana-kemari. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di tempat paling ujung. Ia kembali keluar dan berlari menyusul Yuuri.

Sepertinya akan ada yang ia lakukan.

Tap.

Yuuri berhenti berjalan. Bibirnya tak hentinya terus tersenyum ketika ia dapat menginjak dunia luar kembali. Wajahnya merona merah dan entah kenapa rasanya Yuuri ingin sekali tertawa dan berteriak.

Sudah lama sekali ia ingin keluar dari rumahnya. Dan sekarang dia diijinkan keluar setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Kaki Yuuri sampai gematar saking senangnya.

Bahkan tanpa Yuuri sadari beberapa pria yang adalah orang tua murid mulai merona ketika melihat dirinya yang terus menebar senyuman.

Mereka mulai mengkah mendekat membuat anak-anak mereka clingukan kesana-kemari karena orang tua mereka yang telah hilang.

"Ayah?"

.

.

.

"Jadi Yurio, mana Mama yang kau ceritakan itu?" Guang Hong, remaja manis keturunan China tersebut mulai bertanya girang. Ia sangat penasaran karena kata teman pirangnya tersebut Mamanya adalah seorang pria yang sangat baik dan cantik.

Yurio mulai clingukan.

"Mungkin masih ada didalam mobil. Tadi aku meninggalkan Mama saat aku melihat kalian." Balas Yurio polos dan sontak saja membuat ketiga temannya merona dibuatnya.

'Pasti Yurio menerima kecantikan dari Mamanya' Batin Guang Hong dan Phichit bersamaan. Otabek juga berfikir begitu namun bagianya Yurio lah yang paling cantik dimatanya. Otabek jadi ingin melamarnya. Ingat usia, Nak. Kalian masih dua belas tahun.

"Harusnya Yurio mengantar Mama Yurio ke ruang tamu untuk berkenalan, ini kan pertama kalinya Mama Yurio datang. Ayahku juga ada disana. Mama Guang Hong juga disana. Begitu juga dengan Ibu Otabek." Ucap Pichit memberi tahu.

"Benarkah? Oh iya.. Aku lupa. Aku sudah terbiasa jalan lebih dulu karena biasanya aku membawa Papa. Kalau begitu kalian tunggu ya. Aku mau cari Mamaku dulu."

"Aku antar." Sela Otabek.

"Ayo." Balas Yurio senang dan akhirnya mereka pun mulai berlari bersama-sama.

Tak lama kemudian.

Tap.

"Apa kalian melihat Papaku?" Tanya seorang remaja bersurai dua warna kuning dan merah dengan wajah nampak sedih.

"Minami?" Tanya Phichit dan Guang Hong bersamaan dengan ekspresi bingung.

.

.

.

Yurio mulai clingukan kesana-kemari. Begitu juga dengan Otabek yang sebenarnya tidak tahu harus mencari pria seperti apa.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Otabek pada Yurio yang mulai mengamati seluruh tempat parkir.

"Tadi mobil kami berhenti disini. Nah.. Itu mobilnya." Tunjuk Yurio namun ketika si pirang mendekat rupanya mobil silver tersebut sudah terkunci dan kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Yurio pun makin kecewa.

"Ciri-ciri Mama Yurio seperti apa?" Tanya Otabek penasaran.

"Um.. Mama ku adalah orang Jepang, berambut hitam dan memakai kaca mata. Ohh.. Mama memakai jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna biru dongker tadi. Aroma tubuhnya itu seperti bunga Lili. Warna matanya serupa merah anggur dan—

"Tunggu Yurio." Potong Otabek. "Singkatnya saja. Mama mu orang Jepang yang memakai kaca mata 'kan?"

Yurio mulai menagguk pasti.

"Aku akan mencarinya ke ruangan. Mungkin Mamamu sudah ada disana."

"Baiklah." Balas Yurio sedih. Otabek kembali berlari sedangkan Yurio kembali pada kegiatannya. Yaitu mencari Mama nya di area parkir.

Tap tap tap!

Otabek terus berlari, namun seluruh ruangan yang ia lewati terlihat kosong.

Hanya ada beberapa guru disana dan beberapa wanita yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah Ibu dari teman-temannya.

Otabek menyeka keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran. Ia lelah karena belum bisa menemukan pria yang dimaksud temannya tersebut.

Baiklah. Otabek sebenarnya melihat beberapa pria berkacamata dan berjas tadi namun bukan mereka yang ia cari.

Otabek harus bisa mencarinya. Ya. Harus. Pria yang adalah Mamanya Yurio, berdarah Jepang asli, berkaca mata, bersurai hitam, beriris merah anggur, pria yang memakai jas hitam dengan dasi biru dongker dan beraroma seperti bunga Lili.

Otabek kembali clingukan.

"Otabek? Kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba seorang remaja gadis datang menghampirinya. Dia adalah Mila Babicheva salah satu siswi di Sekolah ini.

"Mila?"

"Mencari siapa?" Mila kembali bertanya.

"Em.. Aku mencari Mamanya Yurio. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemana dia."

"Sungguh? Papaku juga tidak ada. Aku sedang mencarinya bersama Sala tadi. Tapi tidak ketemu. Kira-kira kemana ya?"

Otabek mulai memicingkan matanya bingung. Apa tadi katanya? Papanya hilang? Yang benar saja.

"Mungkin Papamu sedang ada diluar Mila." Ucap Otabek berpendapat.

"Tidak ada! Aku sudah mencarinya diluar tapi Papaku tidak ada. Bahkan aku sudah berusaha menelfonnya tapi Papaku tidak menjawab. Aku tadi bertanya pada Georgi dan dia bilang jika Papanya juga hilang."

Otabek tak membalas perkataan Mila lagi. Sekarang ia mulai sibuk berpikir. Kira-kira kemana Papanya Mila, Mamanya Yurio, dan Papanya Georgi? Bukannya sebentar lagi acara dimulai? Kenapa mereka malah menghilang seperti sekarang ini.

"Otabek! Mila!"

"Oh hai, Leo." Sapa Mila ramah pada remaja berambut coklat panjang yang barusan memanggil mereka berdua. Dia adalah Leo de la Iglesia yang juga adalah satu murid di Sekolah ini.

"Hosh.. Hei.. Ini perasaanku saja atau memang acara tahun ini kurang meriah. Aku tidak melihat ada banyak orang tua murid disini."

Benar juga.

"Papaku hilang." Mila kembali bercerita.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa?" Balas Leo penasaran.

Otabek mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mila dan Leo yang masih bercakap-cakap.

"Ehh? Otabek!" Panggil Mila kaget. . . . Otabek terus berlari.

Tap tap tap.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan Yurio kembali.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yurio penasaran.

"Belum ketemu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Mila dan Leo, kata Mila Papanya juga menghilang."

"Apa?" Tanya Yurio makin ketakutan.

"Tenang Yurio. Kita pasti akan menemukan Mamamu. Oh.. Tunggu! Apa kau sudah berusaha menghubunginya lewat seluler?"

Yurio menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba? Siapa tahu Mamu menjawab."

"Mama ku tidak suka benda seperti Handphone, Kamera dan Komputer. Jadi dia tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali."

"Hah?" Otabek hanya bisa ber hah ria ketika ia mendengar jawaban Yurio barusan.

Yang benar saja. Masa dijaman yang sudah modern ini Mamanya Yurio tidak pernah menyentuh benda yang tak pernah lepas sebentar pun dari tangan manusia.

Dan dengan cepat Otabek pun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pertanyaan aneh yang ia rasa tidak perlu dibahas.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja! Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat para Guru dulu. Mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu."

"Kau benar Otabek. Kalau begitu, ayo."

Tap tap tap.

Otabek dan Yurio terus berlari sampai mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri didekat tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kepala Sekolah Lilia." Panggil Otabek.

"Kalian.? Sedang apa kalian? Kenapa kalian belum masuk ke ruangan.?"

"Begini—

Drrtt ddrrrtt drrttt..

"Tunggu."

Nit.

"Halo?" Sapa wanita bernama Lilia tersebut. Ia mulai memicing dan langsung membuat Yurio dan Otabek bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan kesana."

Nit.

"Kalian berdua." Ucap Lilia kurang bersahabat.

"Y-ya?" Tanya Yurio.

"Apa kalian mencari orang tua kalian juga?" Tanya Lilia penasaran. Yurio langsung menjawab antusias.

"Iya! Aku mencari Mamaku."

Lilia kini nampak berpikir. Padahal acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai tapi para orang tua murid tiba-tiba menghilang. Tadinya Lilia mau menyimpulkan jika yang hilang semuanya adalah orang tua pria namun mendengar cerita dari Yurio barusan ternyata orang tua wanita pun ikut menghilang. Lilia mulai menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

"Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Yurio sekali lagi.

"Kau tenang saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi, Ibumu akan kemba—

Drrtt drrtt drrtt..

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Lilia mulai prustasi. Ia kembali mengangkat panggilan telefonnya ditunggu Yurio dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

Seketika Lilia pun langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Ba-baiklah. Cepat kau segera hubungi Polisi dan Ambulan. Aku akan membatalkan acara hari ini."

Nit.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pulang." Perintah Lilia tegas.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Otabek penasaran.

"Ini bukan urusan anak kecil. Aku harus segera membuat pengumuman. Permisi."

"Tapi Kep—

"Sudahlah Yurio." Potong Otabek seraya menahan pergerakan remaja pirang tersebut.

Yurio kembali menatapnya sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mamaku?"

"..." Otabek tidak menjawab sampai Yurio pergi berlari meninggalkannya karena kecewa.

"Yurio!" Yurio terus berlari dan sekarang tinggalah Otabek yang hanya bisa menggenggam udara hampa didepannya.

.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa acaranya jadi kacau begini?" Gumam seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam sebahu. Dia bernama Isabella dan dia adalah salah satu Guru di Sekolah ini. Ia mulai menyimpan kembali handphonenya setelah ia selesai menghubungi seseorang.

Ia mulai menoleh kebelakang. Dimana beberapa Guru tengah membaringkan tiga orang pria yang terluka di atas lantai. Tak lama kemudian beberapa siswa pun datang dan mulai berterik histeris karena melihat keadaan Ayah mereka.

Isabella mulai menatap takut.

"Aku harus segera pulang. JJ pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku." Ia mulai beranjak pergi.

Membuka sebuah pintu, melangkah secepat mungkin, menuruni tangga didepannya dan—

Buk!

Menabrak seorang pria yang tengah berjalan naik.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Isabella kaget namun sedetik kemudian iapun mulai terbelalak shock ketika melihat pria yang barusan ia tabrak.

Isabella mulai mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan mulut menganga dan kedua mata terbelalak sedangkan pria yang ia tunjuk mulai berhenti dan berbalik seraya memamerkan sebuah senyuman cantik yang makin membuat Isabella menatap tidak suka.

Isabella sangat kenal pada pria didepannya. Karena Isabella sangat membencinya. Dan Isabella tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, ditempat seperti ini.

"Ka-kau—

"Halo..lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kau dan Jean sudah menikah? Kalau sudah bolehkah aku menggoda suami-mu lagi agar dia menceraikanmu? Hahaha."

Krek!

Isabella mulai mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan saat ia akan menampar.

Tap!

Seorang pria besar tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangnya dan menahan serangannya.

Isabella mulai terisak.

"Hiks.. DASAR KAU PELACUR SIALAN!" Bentak Isabella murka sampai membuat pria cantik didepannya kehilangan senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Isabella mulai ditarik secara kasar. Ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan yang terakhir.

Bruk!

Isabella pun terjatuh dan langsung tak sadarkan diri ditempat.

Si pelaku penarikan mulai menaiki tangga dengan buru-buru. Ia dengan lembut mulai menggenggam tangan pria didepannya seraya menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya nampak khawatir.

"Lili.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening. Sampai pria yang dipanggil Lili tersebut melihat ke arahnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Trimakasih sudah menolongku." Ucapnya lembut. Ia mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria besar tersebut. Menempelkan tubuhnya dengan bibir tepat berada di telinga pria yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Pipi pria besar tersebut mulai merona merah sedangkan tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena tak bisa menahan senang ketika didekap seperti sekarang ini.

Sementara itu si pria cantik pun mulai berbisik dengan suara pelan menggoda.

"Dan ini.. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku."

Cup.

Deg!

Mendadak lemas. Tiba-tiba tubuh pria besar tersebut ambruk tepat dikaki si pria cantik. Dan karena ia ambruk tepat di atas tangga maka iapun tergelincir dan ikut terjatuh dari atas tangga tersebut.

Duk!

Bahkan karena tubuhnya yang besar ia sampai tidak bisa mengontrol beban tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan kepalanya terbentur besi.

Iapun ikut pingsan dengan darah mengalir membasahi lantai.

Si pria cantik mulai tersenyum senang karena ternyata dirinya masih bisa melakukan hal seperti barusan. Wajahnya masih merona merah sampai tiba-tiba ia pun kehilangan senyumannya lagi karena melihat seorang remaja pirang yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya shock.

Si Remaja sampai membatu di tempat dengan kedua mata terbelalak sepenuhnya. Mulutnya pun menganga seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan remaja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuratchka Nikiforov atau akrab dipanggil, Yurio Nikiforov.

Yurio mencoba melangkahkan kakinya namun ternyata pria didepannya malah memundurkan langkahnya.

Yurio sangat kaget.

"Ma-Mama?" Panggil Yurio takut karena balasan dari pria tersebut.

Dan rupanya pria cantik yang dipanggil Lili barusan adalah Yuuri. Dan dia, adalah Mama dari Yurio.

Tbc.

* * *

Chap 2 vroh :v gimana? Sudah tau 'kan siapa Yuuri dan kenapa dia sampai dikurung sama Victor xD.

Nah.. Chap 2 sudah menjawabnya.

Oh iya.. Sebenarnya saya bingung untuk menentukan judul dan genre. Sumfehh.. Ini yang bikin saya melototin layar komputer lama sangat! *curhat*

Fic ini memang penuh dengan ke OOC-an dan maaf kalau akan keluar jauh dari sikap karakter-karakter aslinya. Terutama untuk tiga pemain utama. Atau mungkin semuanya. Yah.. Mungkin 1 atau 2 chap lagi selesai xD.

Makasih pada yang sudah review xD. Dan untuk soal rape uhuk an uhuk. Saya berencana pake orang lain. *ditendangVictUuri. Soalnya Yurio masih kecil :'v *ditabok.

Okay. Sekian bacotan saya. Saya pamit undur diri. *ngilang*


	3. Chapter 3

VictUuri/ OtaRio

Mitsuro Kubo

M

Family/ Drama

Summary: AU! Keinginan Yurio untuk membawa sang Mama ke Sekolah berakhir dengan sebuah bencana. Yurio shock berat. Semua teman-teman Yurio mencari Papa mereka, Victor menangis di dalam kamar seharian. Dan disaat itulah, Yurio tahu akan sebuah rahasia yang sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

Happy Reading.

* * *

Yurio kembali melangkah kedepan sedangkan Yuuri, kembali memundurkan langkahnya.

Dua detik kemudian, Yuuri pun mulai berlari ke belakang dan hal itu sontak membuat Yurio terbelalak kaget.

"MAMA!" Yurio siap menyusul namun seorang pria tinggi telah mendahuluinya.

"Dia 'kan?" Gumam Yurio kaget.

Dan rupanya pria tinggi tersebut adalah Christophe yang sedari tadi ada tepat di belakang Yurio. So, bukan anaknya yang membuat Yuuri berlari seperti sekarang ini. Melainkan Christophe yang siap mengejarnya.

"LILI!" Christophe mulai memanggil. Ia berusaha mengejar Yuuri yang terus berlari melewati beberapa koridor.

Sedikit lagi! Dan Christophe hampir berhasil menangkapnya.

Tap!

Dapat!

Bruk!

Dan mereka pun terjatuh.

"LILI! Kau harus pulang! Victor menunggumu!" Ucap Chris dengan nada suara tinggi sampai membuat pria yang ada di bawahnya terdiam dan mulai menatapnya seakan ingin menangis. Chris sangat kaget.

"Tuan.. Teganya anda membentak saya. Apa saya dibenci?"

Deg!

Sial! Chris mulai memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Suaranya.. Sial! Kenapa suara pria ini bisa sebegitu menggoda. Dan Chris sangat tidak menyukainya. Ia terus merutuk dalam hati.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Dan tanpa Chris sadari, Yuuri mulai menjilat bibir sexy nya dan mulai mendorong tubuh Chris sampai berbenturan dengan lantai secara perlahan.

Chris kaget karena sekarang posisi mereka jadi terbalik.

"K-kau—

Yuuri mulai melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan dan hal itu membuat Crish mewaspadai dirinya. Takut-takut ia hilang kendali dan menyerang pria cantik di atasnya.

Setidaknya belum. Atau.. Jangan! Karena bagaimana pun juga, Yuuri yang dia atau mereka panggil Lili ini sudah punya suami dan suaminya adalah Victor. Yaitu, temannya sendiri.

'Maaf, Victor.' Batin Christophe lirih.

Yuuri mulai mendekati wajah Christophe. Senyum nya tak hilang sedikit pun dari sana. Ia mulai bergerak sensual sampai membuat Chris mengejang karena pantat Yuuri telah menggesek benda pribadinya.

Chris mulai berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya barang dibalik celananya hampir menegang karena ulah pria erotis ini.

"Sshh.. Li-Lili." Panggil Chris lirih.

"Kau pernah memergoki ku ketika melakukan seks minggu lalu 'kan?" Yuuri mulai bertanya santai dan Chris pun mulai meneguk ludahnya takut. Bagaimana pun juga, pria di atasnya adalah pria cantik yang sangat bahaya. Seluruh ucapan dan bahasa tubuhnya adalah perintah bagi yang terpikat padanya. Begitu juga dengan dirinya, yang dulu pernah terpikat pada suara lembutnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam karena pria cantik tersebut tidak menyebutkan keinginnya.

Terkutuklah pria Jepang ini jika sampai ia meminta hubungan seks sebagai ganti rugi.

Bisa-bisa persahabatannya dengan Victor hancur.

Tapi.. Sepertinya itu bukan masalah. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak godaan dari pria cantik ini.

Pria baik-baik pun akan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang tidak akan datang dua kali dalam hidup mereka.

So. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan?.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Yuuri tiba-tiba. Ia mulai menatap tidak suka ke arah Christophe yang kembali berkeringat dingin.

Deg!

'Celaka!' Batin Chris.

Ternyata Yuuri tidak meminta hubungan seks sebagai ganti rugi.

Lalu tiba-tiba.

"Hei!"

"Sedang apa kalian?" Teriak dua orang pria yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Mereka mulai berlari mendekat dan sontak membuat Christophe makin kaget dibuatnya.

Sekarang, celaka dua kali.

Kedua pria tersebut makin mendekat dan Chris pun mulai gelagapan untuk menjelaskan kondisi yang sedang ia alami.

"Ka-kami—

"Dia mau memeperkosaku." Potong Yuuri dengan suara lirih.

Gluk!

Gila! Sekarang celakanya tiga kali.

Chris mulai membuka mulutnya shock ke arah Yuuri yang mulai menyeringai ke arahnya.

Yuuri mulai mendongak dan mulai menatap kedua pria didepannya dengan wajah memelas. Ia sepertinya kembali berakting.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba kedua pria didepannya mulai memalingkan wajah mereka yang terasa panas namun sedetik kemudian mereka pun kembali menoleh namun dengan raut wajah marah.

Mereka mulai menarik kerah baju Christophe kasar setelah Yuuri menjauh dari pria Swiss tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Sela Chris ingin menjelaskan.

"Beraninya kau melakukan pelecehan di Sekolah ini, Sialan! Aku sebagai Guru tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Aku tidak— BUK!

"Ow!"

Chris dipukul sedangkan pria satunya mulai menarik rambut Chris secara kasar.

"Makan pukulan itu!"

Pandangan Chris mulai mengabur namun ia masih dapat melihat jika ada seseorang di belakang pria-pria yang tengah menghajarnya ini. Dia Yuuri, yang mulai tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum ia pergi.

Christophe tak bisa berkata-kata karena ia kembali dihajar ketika Yuuri meninggalkannya.

Yuuri mulai tertawa kegirangan karena ia berhasil membalas kekesalannya pada pria Swiss tersebut.

Ia mulai melepas jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan mulai melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Wush.

Melepas kaca mata yang menempel cantik di wajahnya dan menarik rambut depannya kebelakang. Yuuri masih tetap tersenyum senang seraya menyentuh pipi meronanya dengan lembut.

Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin ia harus melakukan hal yang menarik hari ini.

Lupakan masalah keluarga. Ia hanya ingin bersenag-senang. Ya.. Bersenang-senang seperti dulu. Mempermainkan cinta dari orang lain sebelum ia menerima cinta yang tulus dari seseorang.

* * *

"Vitya! Vitya! VITYA!"

"Ma-maaf, Yakov. Aku sedikit melamun tadi."

"Fokuslah. Memikirkan hal apa kau ini? Kau mau nasibmu sama seperti tiga peserta lainnya. Mereka gagal melakukan lompatan karena kurang fokus. Lalu kau bla bla bla bla.."

Dan Victor pun tidak mendengarkan ceramahan pria tua didepannya. Ia terus melihat ke arah bangku penonton tepatnya di bagian paling atas dimana seorang pria kaya tengah bermesraan dengan seorang pemuda Jepang. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian seluruh penonton termasuk Victor yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari si pria Jepang yang terus memamerkan senyumannya tanpa peduli dengan pria yang tengah berbicara dan merangkulnya dengan mesra.

Tak lama kemudian peserta selanjutnya, Yaitu Victor Nikoforov mulai memasuki ring arena Skating.

Sebuah senyuman dan tatapan menggoda tiba-tiba mengarah padanya membuat Victor membelalakan kedua matanya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

BRUK!

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya Victor pun gagal di lompatan terakhir.

Dan mungkin alasan beberapa peserta Skating kurang pokus saat melakukan lompatan dikarenakan adanya pria Jepang cantik yang selalu melihat mereka dengan tatapan nakal.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau tetap Juara satu Vitya, dan bla bla bla.." Victor pun kembali hanyut dalam lamunannya ketika Yakov asik berceramah. Mereka kini sudah ada di luar gedung namun pandangan Victor kembali mengarah pada seorang pria kaya yang tengah menangis di kaki seorang pemuda Jepang. Ya. Victor melihat mereka tadi saat di tempat Skating.

Mereka kembali jadi pusat perhatian.

"Jangan putuskan aku, Lili. Hiks. Harta, uang, rumah.. CINTAKU! Semuanya untukmu. Tapi ku mohon.. Kembalilah padaku."

Tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan.

"Maaf sayang.. Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah menikah. Jadi maaf kalau aku meninggalkanmu."

"Hiks! TIDAK, LILI! Lili.. Hiks.. Kalau begitu.. A-aku akan menceraikan Istri—

"Tidak perlu." Potong si pria Jepang santai. Ia mulai berjongkok, seraya mengelus wajah pria kaya tersebut dengan lembut. Ia mulai tersenyum manis sampai membuat pria yang menangis karena dirinya tersebut kembali merona.

"Li-Lili."

"Karena aku membuangmu, sayang."

Deg!

Si pria ditinggalkan.

"LILI!" Dan si pria kaya pun mulai meraung-raung bagai anak kecil yang telah direbut mainannya.

Si pria Jepang mulai melangkah pergi dan untuk beberapa detik ia pun mulai menatap ke arah Victor yang terus melihatnya.

Dia berhenti dan Victor pun mulai bertingkah gugup dibuatnya.

Ia mulai berbalik arah. Sepertinya dia akan mendekati Victor yang wajahnya mulai memanas menahan senang. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi seorang pria datang dan langsung memeluk pria Jepang tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

Buk!

"Ahh.."

"Lili.. Aku punya mawar untukmu."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, selain tangan yang mulai menerima setangkai mawar merah tersebut.

Ia mulai mencium wanginya. Menjauhkan mawar tersebut darinya.

Dan— membuang mawar tersebut tepat di bawah kakinya.

Ia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria barusan yang mulai menangis karena pemberiannya telah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Victor terdiam. Ia ingin menyusul, namun Yakov sudah menariknya lebih dulu ke dalam mobil.

Victor ingin mengenalnya, ingin juga bisa bicara dengannya. Namun, semua tidak bisa terwujud karena adanya pria-pria sialan yang mengelilingi dirinya.

"Lili." Dan Victor pun hanya bisa menyebut nama pria cantik tersebut seperti pria-pria yang sering memanggilnya demikian. Tentu, karena Victor tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya nampak sangat sedih.

* * *

Kelopak mata yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

Victor mulai tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya. Ia mulai bangun dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya.

"Yuuri?" Victor mulai memanggil. Kepalanya agak pening karena terus-terusan menangis dari kemarin malam atau mungkin dari seminggu yang lalu. Wajahnya pun terasa sangat panas. Ia juga terlihat pucat. Intinya Victor tidak merasa ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Victor mulai melihat jam dinding disebelahnya. Sedikit memicingkan matanya Victor pun akhirnya mengernyit karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sebenarnya seberapa lama ia ada di kamarnya? Okay. Yuuri adan Yurio berangkat tadi sore. Acara Sekolah tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam. Dan.. Apa Yuuri dan Yurio sudah pulang?

"Yuuri?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Victor pun mulai turun dari ranjangnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya siapa tahu Yuuri ada di kamar Yurio seperti saat itu.

Drub!

Pintu tertutup sedangkan di atas meja terlihatlah sebuah handphone yang terus berkedip-kedip tanda ada pesan atau mungkin panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk disana.

.

.

.

Dua orang pria yang tengah berciuman dengan sangat brutal.

Kedua pasang tangan yang mulai bergerak nakal. Sekali-kali meremas dan mengelus tubuh pasangannya.

"Aahhh.." Desahan menggoda yang mengalun panjang dengan beberapa benang saliva yang bertautan ketika bibir mereka berpisah untuk sementara.

Segelas wine merah di atas meja, menjadi saksi bisu kegitan panas di atas sebuah kursi kayu.

Si pria bersurai hitam mulai berdiri dengan perlahan.

Pakaiannya terlihat sangat tidak rapih. Beberapa kancing kemejanya terbuka sedangkan celana yang ia kenakan sudah hilang entah kemana. Namun setidaknya ia masih memakai celana pedek dan itu artinya mereka sedang tidak melakukan seks walaupun barang mereka sudah sama-sama tegang karena kegiatan barusan.

"Lili~"

Ia mulai menjauh meninggalkan sementara pria pirang yang sudah tergoda padanya. Ia mulai mengambil gelas wine di atas meja dan mulai meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Ahhh.." Sungguh nikmat dan Yuuri, sangat merindukan rasa ini.

Buk.

Tiba-tiba pria pirang tersebut bangkit dan langsung memeluk tubuh Yuuri dengan sangat erat membuat beberapa volume wine tersebut tumpah karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia mulai mengecup leher pasangannya membuat desahan menggoda kembali mengalun namun dengan alis bertautan pertanda ia mulai kesal.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lili.. Kemana saja kau selama ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat~"

Tak!

Gelas wine disimpan dengan sangat kasar didekat botolnya.

Yuuri mulai berbalik dan mulai mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher si pirang. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi mulai mengambil botol wine dan membawanya pada si pirang.

Yuuri kembali tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas anggur mahal ini. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Apapun Lili, semuanya untukmu asal kau menjadi milikku." Balas pria pirang tersebut pelan. Ia mulai meremas bongkahan pantat Yuuri seraya mencium aroma Yuuri sesuai namanya.

"Lili~"

Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman.

Bruk!

Kegiatan kembali dilakukan di atas kursi sampai Yuuri menghentikan kegiatannya lagi secara mendadak seraya menduduki kedua tangan pria tersebut di bawah pahanya.

"Lili?" Si pria pirang mulai bertanya kebingungan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau juga harus ikut minum, sayang." Bisik Yuuri lembut dan mau tidak mau pria pirang di bawahnya langsung mengangguk pasti.

Ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan pria Jepang cantik ini. Semua ia lakukan demi rasa cintanya.

"Apapun, Lili."

Yuuri mulai menyeringai."Sekarang ayo buka mulutmu."

Perintah dituruti tanpa perlawanan dan dengan perlahan Yuuri pun mulai menuang isi botol wine ditangannya ke mulut pria pirang tersebut.

Seteguk dua teguk.

Gluk gluk.

"Li—

Tiga teguk empat teguk.

"Akh—

Dan si pria pun mulai kewalahan.

Yuuri tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terus menuang wine tersebut walaupun si pria pirang sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan mungkin karena kesal akhirnya Yuuri pun langsung mencengkram wajah pria tersebut dengan kasar sampai dirinya tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Yuuri mulai mengigit lidahnya pelan pertanda ia sangat senang. Ia terus tersenyum.

"Li-Lili! Ber— hen akh— Ia berontak. Namun tak cukup kuat karena pengaruh wine yang ia paksa tenggak juga kedua tangan yang ditahan dibawah paha pria cantik tersebut. Ia hanya bisa mengejang.

Beberapa tumpahan wine mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya dan ketika isi botol wine tersebut habis, Yuuri pun menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia mulai melihat si pirang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya barusan.

Yuuri mulai bangkit dari acara duduknya.

"Itu balasan karena menumpahkan wine ku, sayang." Bisik Yuuri tepat ditelinga pria pirang tersebut. Yuuri siap pergi setelah ia memungut pakaiannya kembali jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara handphone di ruangan hotel tersebut.

Yuuri mulai menggeledah seluruh tubuh pria pirang tersebut. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari iapun mulai menekan tombol answer.

/"Antonio! Kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Jangan beralasan padaku kau lembur lagi, sialan! Aku ini istrimu!"/

Yuuri seakan ingin tertawa ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita mengomel di balik seluler tersebut. Ia mulai melirik pria pirang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dibelakangnya.

/"Antonio! Jawab aku!"/

Dan Yuuri pun kembali duduk di paha pria pirang bernama Antonio tersebut.

"Anto— /

"Tentu, sayang.. Aku sudah menjawabmu."

/"Tu-tunggu.. Siapa ini?"/

"Bukan orang penting, hanya pria yang diajak kehotel oleh suamimu di perjalanan."

/"APA? Kau— kau jangan bohong padaku!"/ Biarkan aku bicara pada Antonio! Dia bukan gay!"

"Terserah kau saja, sayang." Balas Yuuri bosan dan dengan cepat iapun mulai mematikan handphone di tangannya.

/"Kau sial—/

Nit.

"Hum.. Semua akunku pasti sudah dinonaktifkan oleh Victor. Baiklah.. Itu bukan masalah."

Srooeekk!

Tiba-tiba Yuuri menyobek pakaian pria depannya. Mengangkat tubuhnya agar ia menyangga ke arah dadanya. Yuuri kembali tersenyum bahkan dengan kasar iapun mulai merobek baju bagian belakang pria tersebut sampai memperlihatkan punggung bertatonya. Tak lupa Yuuri pun mulai menggunakan tangan kanannya dan mulai mencakar kasar punggung pria tersebut sampai nyaris berdarah.

Yuuri mulai tertawa kesenangan. Dan yang terakhir, Yuuri pun mengaktifkan aplikasi kamera di handphone tersebut.

Gaya seperti yang sedang melakukan hubungan seks sepertinya cukup bagus. Tentu saja.

Yuuri mulai membidik dirinya sendiri beserta pria dalam pelukannya. Ia mulai memasang ekspresei andalannya dan yang terakhir.

Jeprett!

Bidikan pun selesai.

"Aku pinjam akunmu dulu, Sayang." Gumam Yuuri yang kembali memainkan handphone di tangannya dan mengirim sesuatu di sana. . . . Drrrtt..

"Apa ini?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik ketika ia melihat pemberitahuan di akun sosmednya. Ia mulai terbelalak kaget dan akhirnya menjerit memanggil nama seseorang ketika ia melihat dua orang pria dalam posisi sangat bahaya di sebuah foto dengan status yang langsung membuatnya sakit hati.

"ANTONIO! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENDEKATI SI JALANG SIALAN ITU LAGI!"

.

.

.

A-Antonio69

'Pria yang tangguh! Lili sangat kewalahan. Ahh~"

#Loveroom #A-Antonio69-WhiteLili.

.

.

.

Malam yang hening.

Seorang pria mulai mengintip di balik jendela kamarnya setelah ia menyimpan gitar yang baru ia mainkan.

"Kenapa Isabella belum pulang?" Ia mulai bertanya bingung. Namun iapun tak mempermasalahkannya dan mulai mendekati handphonenya yang ternyata sudah selesai di isi daya.

Ia mulai mengaktifkan handphonenya kembali. Mengecek seluruh pemberitahuan dan apapun yang ia lewatkan selama handphonenya tak bisa digunakan.

Siapa tahu istrinya tersebut sangat sibuk sampai telat pulang kerumah seperti sekarang ini.

Iseng membuka akun sosmednya tiba-tiba pria asal Kanada tersebut mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika ia mendapat gambar yang dibagi dari teman-temannya. Semua orang di akun sosmednya membicarakan foto tersebut.

Semua komentar disana mengarah pada si rambut raven.

Tentang kesenangan, kebahagiaan, kegirangan bahkan kerinduan karena bisa melihat wajah pria cantik itu lagi.

Lalu komentar kekesalan, kemarahan, kecemburuan bahkan ancaman pembunuhan yang mengarah pada si rambut pirang.

Jean Jacques Leroy atau disingkat JJ mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika ia membaca seluruh komentar di foto tersebut.

Ia mulai mematikan handphonenya seraya melihat foto pernikahannya bersama Isabella.

"Isabella.. Maaf kalau aku berani mendekati Lili lagi. Mendapatkannya lebih susah dari pada mendapatkanmu."

.

.

.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

"YUURI!"

Victor mulai frustasi. Ia tak mendapati istri tercinta ada dimana pun. Bahkan kamar putranya pun kosong. Sekarang Victor sangat ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tck! SIAL!"

BRAK!

Victor kembali kekamarnya dengan cepat. Membuka lemari pakaiannya sampai ia melihat handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip.

Dengan cepat Victor pun menyambar handphonenya dan memeriksa ada apa saja pemberitahuan disana.

Tak berselang lama wajah Victor pun berubah horor ketika membaca pesan dari teman Swiss nya tersebut bahkan pesan dari anaknya.

Dua puluh satu panggilan tak terjawab ada disana.

Victor mulai menggertakan giginya ketika ia membaca pesan satu-satunya dari Chishrophe sampai pesan pertama dan terakhir dari Yurio.

...

From: Christophe.

VichthOir! Mafg.. Aj_k tydak vida meng;'hgaLagi, isdtrim(ui.*

...

From: Our Son

Papa! Kenapa Papa tidak mengangkat panggilanku?

...

From: Our Son:

Papa! Teman Papa terluka!

...

From: Our Son:

Papa.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesutu.

...

From: Our Son:

Papa! Jawab telefonku!

...

From: Our Son:

Papa.. Maaf.. Mama sebenarnya hilang. Aku sekarang ada dirumah sakit bersama Otabek menemani teman Papa. Maaf.. Aku kehilangan Mama. Hukum aku. Tapi maafkan aku.

...

From: Our Son:

Papa? Apa Papa marah?

Pa? Papa?

...

From: Our Son:

Kami ada di rumah sakit Maria. Cepat datang!

...

Victor mendadak lemas. Ia mulai menjatuhkan diinya dilantai. Ia mulai menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kembali menangis dan mulai menggeram marah.

Seketika Victor pun teringat dengan pembicaraannya bersama Yuuri saat Yurio meminta pria cantik tersebut yang harus hadir ke acara Sekolahnya.

* * *

"Victor? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Yuuri.. Ayo bicara." Balas Victor yang langsung membuat Yuuri menatap bingung.

"Ehh? Bicara mengenai hal apa, Victor?" Tanya Yuuri makin bingung. Victor mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Yurio ingin kau yang datang ke Sekolahnya."

"Iya.. Lalu?" Balas Yuuri makin bingung sementara Victor mulai memejamkan matanya pertanda ia tidak sanggup mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Victor?" Panggil Yuuri khawatir.

"Datanglah."

"Apa?" Tanya Yuuri tidak yakin.

"Datanglah ke Sekolah Yurio."

"Tapi bukannya—

"Ini perintahku, Yuuri!" Potong Victor seraya menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan sangat erat. Yuuri tak menjawab lagi.

Tes.

Yuuri mulai terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat Victor meneteskan air matanya tepat di tangan kanannya.

"Tapi berjanjilah." Ucap Victor parau. "Kau jangan melakukan hal gila seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak akan sanggup menerimanya. Aku tidak mau kau menggoda pria lain lagi selain aku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bercumbu mesra dengan mereka lagi. Aku bahkan tidak mau melihatmu mabuk dan mengajak pria yang tidak kau kenal untuk tidur bersamamu! Aku juga tidak mau melihatmu menerima cinta dari orang lain lagi selain aku. Aku bahkan tidak—

"Victor!" Potong Yuuri yang sontak membuat pria Russia tersebut mendongak karena kaget. Air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati pria lain lagi. Kita 'kan sudah sepakat."

Victor berusaha tersenyum namun tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Yuuri mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan lembut ia pun mulai menghapus air mata Victor menggunakan ibu jarinya. Victor terdiam dan Yuuri pun mulai tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah menggoda pria lain lagi selain suamiku. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan mabuk-mabukan bahkan mengajak pria lain untuk tidur bersamaku. Dan aku juga berjanji, aku akan selalu menjadi istri yang kau inginkan. Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Cinta dari orang seperti apapun tidak akan ku terima, percayalah."

Victor perlahan mulai tersenyum ia dengan cepat langsung memeluk Yuuri tanpa tahu jika pria cantik tersebut kembali kehilangan semyumannya.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

Victor mulai memukul lantai dengan kesalnya. Ia masih tetap menangis namun juga menggeram marah.

"Yurio!" Panggil Victor geram. Wajahnya kembali memanas dengan air mata yang tak berhenti sama sekali. Ia mulai beranjak pergi sampai.. Remaja yang ia maksud mulai terbangun karena sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Yurio?" Tanya Otabek khawatir karena mendapati temannya menangis saat ia sedang tidur.

Yurio menghapus air matanya.

"Mimpi buruk ya?" Tanya otabek pada Yurio yang mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan benar.

Disebelah Yurio ada Mila yang ternyata ikut tertidur di pundak temannya yang bernama Sala. Ia mulai bergumam padahal matanya sedang tertutup.

"Papa~ siapa orang yang berani melukai Papa~ akan ku angkat orang itu dan melemparnya ke planet mars~ aaarrgh! Dan aku akan mencekiknya~" Mungkin Mila sedang bermimpi. Terlihat dari geramannya ketika tangannya menarik kasar rambut panjang Sala sampai remaja tersebut terbangun dan mengeluh sakit.

"Aaww! Mila! SAKIT!"

Otabek tak ambil pusing, ia kembali melihat ke arah Yurio.

"Aku bermimpi Papa memarahiku habis-habisan karena membiarkan Mama hilang." Yurio mulai bicara dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah.

"Itu 'kan bukan salahmu." Bela Otabek.

"Tentu saja itu salahku. Bagaimana jika Mama juga terluka seperti yang lainnya. Kita belum menemukannya. Polisi juga. Hiks.. Mama dimana?"

Tes.

"Papa pasti akan sangat marah padaku."

Sakit. Otabek tidak suka melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Kenapa harus Yurio. Kenapa harus Yurio yang menangis seperti ini. Sekarang dia menaggung beban dan dirinya tidak bisa menolong sama sekali.

"Yuri—

"MENYINGKIR!"

Otabek menoleh kaget, ketika ia melihat seorang pria bersurai platinum mendorong seorang suster dengan kasar karena telah menghalangi jalannya. Beberapa orang ada yang melihatnya takut termasuk Sala dan Mila yang terbangun karena kaget. Sedangkan Yurio, ia mulai menatap takut dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar.

Otabek mulai menatapnya khawatir.

"Pa-Papa." Gumam Yurio yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

Sementara pria yang Yurio panggil Papa barusan mulai berhenti tepat di depannya dan kejadian selanjutnya.

PLAK!

Otabek lefleks membuka mulutnya shock tak terkecuali dengan orang-orang yang juga sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu tersebut.

Mila sampai membelalakkan matanya berbeda dengan Sala yang sudah menutup matanya seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Yurio terdiam karena kaget.

Dan dengan perlahan Yurio pun mulai menyentuh pipinya sang terasa sangat panas.

Ia, baru saja kena tampar. Kena tampar dari tangan Papanya sendiri.

Victor mulai menggertakan giginya kesal.

"APA YANG KU BILANG UNTUK TIDAK MEMBAWA ISTRIKU!? SEKARANG DIA PERGI! BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA TIDAK KEMBALI PADAKU?"

"Maafkan aku, Pap— ."

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU, PAPA SIALAN!" Potong Victor murka. Yurio sangat kaget. "MEMANGNYA AKU INI PAPAMU?"

Deg!

Seketika Yurio pun membelalakkan kedua matanya shock. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Victor yang masih melihatnya kesal. Sekarang kedua mata Yurio terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"KALAU AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI YUURI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENGAKUI ANAK ORANG LAIN YANG IA BAWA! KAU DENGAR ITU?"

"Apa maksdud Papa.. Jad-jadi aku bukan anak-mu?"

"BUKAN! KAU BUK—

Deg!

Hening dan Victor pun kini membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan tangan menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena kaget. Ia tidak sengaja mengucapkan hal itu. Hal yang seharusnya ia jaga karena rasa cintanya pada Yuuri. Janjinya pada Yuuri yang membuat pria cantik itu mau menuruti perkataannya selama ini. Dan sekarang.. Ia mengatakan hal terlarang itu. Tentang Yurio yang bukan lah anak kandungnya.

"Hiks." Yurio mulai terisak dan Victor pun berusaha menenagkan remaja didepannya.

"Yu-Yurio, Papa—

"JADI INI ALASANMU MENJAUHKANKU DARI MAMA!? KARENA AKU BUKAN ANAK KANDUNGMU? KARENA AKU ANAK PRIA LAIN YANG PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN MAMA?"

"Yu-Yurio dengar du—

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK JUJUR SAJA DARI DULU, VICTOR!"

Victor kembali membelalakan kedua matanya dan yang terakhir, Yurio pun berlari meninggalkannya. Ia mulai berteriak tak karuan bahkan Victor pun tak berani menyusulnya.

"Anda kejam sekali, Tuan Nikiforov."

Victor menoleh. Tepatnya ia menoleh pada remaja lain selain putranya di rumah sakit tersebut.

Dia Otabek Altin yang melihat Victor dengan gigi yang ia gertakkan.

Victor terdiam membatu.

"Anda tega menghancurkan hati anak anda sendiri, oh bukan.. Tapi anak tiri anda sendiri. Apa anda senang? Pasti sangat senang. Tapi saya berbeda. Saya marah dan saya sangat benci pada anda yang telah menghancurkan hati teman saya. Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya akan pergi."

Tap!

Otabek melewati tubuh Victor dengan cepat membuat pria Russia tersebut terdiam dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir kembali melewati kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Tanya Victor menyesal.

Ia ambuk dan kembali menangis merutuki kata-katanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

TBC .

* * *

Hohohoho.. Bagaimana chapter 3 ini xD.

Oh iya... Pesan dari Christophe itu berbunyi (Maaf, Victor aku tidak bisa menghalangi istrimu) maklum lah, dia sudah kena hajar, matanya pasti gak bisa melihat dengan jelas saat menulis xD *ditabok

So tugas Chris dari Victor itu adalah menghalangi Yuuri agar tidak menggoda pria lain lagi, tapi Chris sudah K.O duluan dan berakhir di RS xD.

Oh iya, ternyata masih ada yang bingung ya tentang siapa Yuuri. Apa sekarang masih bingung? Hum.. Kasih tau gak ya kalau masih penasaran? Tapi di chap 4 ada yang ngasih tau kok. Jadi sabar saja ya. Jehehhe *ditimpuk.

Okay.. Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

VictUuri/ OtaRio

Mitsuro Kubo

M

Family/ Drama

Summary: AU! Keinginan Yurio untuk membawa sang Mama ke Sekolah berakhir dengan sebuah bencana. Yurio shock berat. Semua teman-teman Yurio mencari Papa mereka, Victor menangis di dalam kamar seharian. Dan disaat itulah, Yurio tahu akan sebuah rahasia yang sangat menyakitkan.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Yurio ada di sebuah jembatan.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam, ketika angin malam mulai menerbangkan beberapa helai pirangnya dengan perlahan.

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir apalagi ketika ia ingat akan kata-kata sang Papa yang belum lama ini memasuki indra pendengarannya.

* * *

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU PAPA, SIALAN!" Potong Victor murka. Yurio sangat kaget."MEMANGNYA AKU INI PAPAMU?"

Deg!

Seketika Yurio pun membelalakkan kedua matanya shock. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Victor yang masih melihatnya kesal. Kedua mata Yurio terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"KALAU AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI YUURI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENGAKUI ANAK ORANG LAIN YANG IA BAWA! KAU DENGAR ITU?"

* * *

Hati Yurio kini bertambah sakit.

"Hiks.."

Sekarang, jelaslah sudah kenapa pria bersurai platinum itu tidak mau membagi si pria Jepang pada dirinya.

Karena ternyata dirinya bukanlah anak kandung dari pria bersurai platinum tersebut. Bukan pula darah dagingnya. Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang anak yang diaku anak karena rasa cintanya pada pria yang ia cintai yaitu, si pria Jepang yang tak lain adalah Mamanya sendiri.

Mungkin ini alasan kenapa dirinya tidak ada kemiripan dengan pria bersurai platinum tersebut. Warna rambut dan mata saja berbeda, padahal gen Eropa yang ia miliki sangat kuat hingga tak terlihat sedikit pun ada gen Asia pada dirinya.

Oke. Dirinya harus bisa tabah.

Harus pula bisa menerima.

Tapi.. Kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekali?

Apa karena pria bersurai platinum tersebut sudah pernah mengisi posisi Papa dalam hidupnya.

Lalu? Kalau bukan dia orangnya, siapa kiranya gerangan Papanya yang asli?

Tes.

Dan tanpa sadar, remaja manis tersebut kembali menangis seraya meremas bagian dadanya dengan sangat erat.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit!

"Hiks."

"Yurio." Seorang remaja mulai memanggil namun orang yang ia panggil enggan untuk menoleh.

Ia mulai mendekati si pirang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

Pertanyaan yang bodoh, membuat remaja Kazakhstan tersebut bingung harus mengatakan atau bertanya hal apa.

"Yurio, maaf aku—

BUK!

Ia terkaget karena dengan cepat Yurio langsung memeluknya dan mulai menangis meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

"ARRRGHH! Hiks! HWWWAAA!"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan tangan mencengkram tubuh remaja didepannya dengan sangat erat.

Perih, dan Yurio sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ini sudah terlalu sakit. Seperti ada sebuah jarum tak kasat mata yang terus menusuk tiap mili bagian hatinya.

Siapapun, tolonglah dirinya.

"Hiks." Bahkan air mata itu, terus mengalir tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun.

Ia, atau Otabek hanya terdiam dan dengan perlahan mulai mengelus surai pirang teman tersayangnya.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan ikut meneteskan air mata karena hatinya ikut merasakan sakit.

"Menangislah, Yurio. Aku ada bersama denganmu."

Dan mungkin, Yurio bisa lebih tenang sekarang. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

Victor terus berlari.

"Hosh!"

Sekarang ia bukan cuma harus mencari sang istri tapi ia juga harus mencari anaknya yang ia bentak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Victor kembali merutuki dirinya karena dengan bodohnya telah mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu pada Yurio.

Dan sekarang pasti Yurio akan sangat membencinya.

"Dimana kalian?"

Victor mulai bergumam takut dan dengan cepat ia pun kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Sementara itu, di waktu bersamaan.

.

.

.

Tarian yang begitu erotis.

Beberapa wanita cantik setengah telanjang yang hanya bisa mengeluh sedih dan kesal ketika seluruh pria di tempat tersebut berpaling pada seseorang.

Tatapan menggoda dari si pemilik iris merah anggur, yang sukses menjerat hati pria-pria dewasa yang baru menginjakkan kaki ketika mereka masuk ke tempat hiburan malam tersebut.

Ia mulai bergerak sensual memutari sebuah tiang yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan pole dance.

Gerakannya sangat lincah sampai membuat seluruh pria disana meneguk ludah kelaparan dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Tak!

Dan untuk beberapa gadis mereka pun mulai menghentakan kaki mereka kesal dan sedih karena merasa sudah kalah saing.

"Sebenarnya siapa pria erotis itu? Tiba-tiba dia datang dan melakukan pole dance di depan pelanggan kita?"

"Mana ku tahu siapa dia! Tapi.. Kecantikannya melebihi seorang wanita." Balas wanita lainnya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari sosok pria cantik tersebut.

Mereka terus menggerutu sampai seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang datang dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dia Lili dan dia itu adalah seorang, Playboy!"

"Apa?"

Seketika perhatian wanita-wanita cantik tersebut teralih pada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah meminum sebotol Vodka. Ia mulai melipat kakinya di atas meja seraya memainkan air didalam botol Vodkanya.

"P-Playboy?" Beo seorang gadis berambut pirang penasaran.

"Iya."

"Li-Lili?" Beo gadis lainnya.

"Iya." Si wanita mulai menyimpan botol Vodkanya dan mulai melihat si pria cantik yang masih asik menari karena pengaruh alkohol yang sudah ia minum.

Ia mulai membenarkan letak duduknya.

Ia sedikit menggeram.

"Yang ku tahu pria Asia itu memang adalah seorang Playboy. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan dia sering dipanggil Lili. Tapi kata beberapa pria yang pernah berhungungan dengannya, aroma tubuh pria Asia itu bagaikan bunga Lili putih. Dia sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan. Bahkan dia sangat suka mempermainkan cinta pria yang kergila-gila padanya. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dengan pesonanya. Semua wanita sangat membencinya termasuk aku."

Krek!

Tanpa sadar si wanita pun mulai mengepalkan tangan kanannya gemas.

"Aku sangat benci padanya karena dia pernah merebut pacarku lima belas tahun yang lalu!"

Hening

. "Dan aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan kembali lagi setelah tiga belas tahun menghilang. Dan datang-datang dia sudah mengambil alih hati pria orang lain. Tck! Sial!"

Tidak ada yang membalas perkataan wanita tersebut selain sorak sorai para pria dan juga bentakan karena ada yang berkelahi saat memperebutkan perhatian si pria Jepang.

"Sonya.. Apa alasan pria bernama Lili itu hilang selama tiga belas tahun?"

Tak!

Si wanita cantik tersebut atau Sonya mulai berdiri dari acara ia duduk dan mulai menatap gadis yang barusan bertanya padanya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

"Entahlah, yang ku tahu pacar terakhirnya meninggal setelah tabrakan mobil."

Dan suasana pun kembali hening.

"Lili.. Kau sudah sangat mabuk. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?"

"SIALAN! Apa yang kau lakukan! Singkirkan tanganmu dari, Lili!"

"Apa? Kalian yang menyingkir bodoh! Lili tidak akan mau mendekati pria miskin seperti kalian!"

"Hah? Lili juga tidak akan mau menerima orang jelek seperti mu."

Dan kejadian selanjutnya hanya perkelahian yang dilakukan.

Sementara itu pria Jepang cantik yang menjadi permasalahan mereka mulai berhenti menari dan kembali mendekati sebuah meja dengan sempoyongan.

Disana terdapat beberapa botol minuman yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Tap.

Gluk gluk gluk.

Dengan cepat setengah dari isi botol minuman tersebut telah habis ia minum.

Dan Yuuri, hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

Buk!

"Lili~" Bisik seorang pria ketika ia berhasil memeluk tubuh Yuuri dari belakang.

BUK!

"Argh!"

Dan si pria pun pingsan mendadak ketika pria lain menghajarnya dari belakang.

"KEPARAT! JANGAN BERANI KAU MENYENTUH, LILI!"

Sekarang, keributan kembali terjadi.

"MAU BERTARUNG DENGANKU, HAH?"

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG TAKUT? AKU PUNYA LUSINAN ANAK BUAH DI KOTA INI!"

Beberapa pria bahkan ada yang mulai saling pukul, membuat seluruh wanita di tempat tersebut menjerit dan berlari ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"SEMUANYA! TENANG!" Seorang wanita mulai berteriak namun tidak ada yang menghiraukannya sama sekali. Dan parahnya ia malah kena pukul dan berakhir dengan dirinya tergeletak dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

Bahkan beberapa penjaga pun mulai kewalahan karena harus menghalangi pria-pria mabuk tersebut yang terus berkelahi.

Yuuri masih terdiam namun dengan tangan berusaha menggapai botol minuman yang lain. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar jika kekacauan di tempat ini terjadi karena ulahnya.

Yuuri masih tetap bertingkah santai dengan mata masih teruju pada targetnya.

Sedikit lagi.

Tap.

Dan Yuuri pun mulai mengeluh sedih ketika ia melihat ada tangan lain yang telah mendahului tangannya.

Yuuri mulai mendongak namun dengan senyuman yang selalu ia pamerkan.

"Boleh... Hik! Kuminta minumanku, Tuan?" Tanya Yuuri masih dengan nada suara menggoda.

Tak ada balasan selain si pria yang mulai mendekat dan membantu Yuuri untuk berdiri dengan benar.

Ia mulai mencium kedua tangan pria Jepang cantik tersebut yang seketika langsung menghentikan amukan dan perkelahian pria-pria di depannya.

Suasana kini berubah menjadi hening. Namun hawa tak bersahabat mulai mendominasi seluruh tempat tersebut.

Yuuri masih tetap tersenyum dengan wajah memerah karena sudah terlalu mabuk.

Si pria mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ayo jalan denganku, Lili." Ajak Pria tersebut dengan lembut.

"Oh, Jean.. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Victor masih terus berlari.

"Hosh."

Napasnya sudah habis. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah, dan keringat sudah membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Rambutnya pun ikut basah karena keringat.

"Hosh.. Yuuri? Yurio? Dimana kalian?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Victor mulai melihat ke arah jam tangannya dengan sangat gemetar. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan.

01:14 am.

"Tck! Hosh!"

Bruk!

Dan Victor pun mulai menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi jalan. Bulan masih bersinar dan dengan perlahan Victor pun mulai mendongak hanya untuk melihat sang penguasa malam bersinar dikegelapan malam. Sangat cantik dan indah.. Namun, bintang bintang itu... Kenapa mereka mengelilingi sang bulan? Melihat bulan tersebut Victor kembali teringat dengan sang istri dan juga pria-pria sialan yang ia umpakan sebagai bintang-bintang. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan.. Rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis.

Victor mulai bergumam dengan perlahan.

"Yuuri.. Kalau kau masih ditakdirkan untukku. Kumohon.. Kembalilah padaku. Dan Yurio, kalau kau masih menganggapku Papa.. Tolong.. Datanglah juga padaku." Victor perlahan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan setetes air mata perlahan mulai mengalir meliwati sebelah pipinya.

Tes.

Okay. Percuma dirinya menangis. Yuuri dan Yurio tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa ia melakukan sesuatu.

Victor harus kembali bangkit. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Semua salahnya. Ia harusnya tetap tidak menghiraukan kemauan putranya mau apapun itu jika harus menyangkut orang yang ia cintai. Tidak pula mengijinkan istrinya untuk keluar dari rumah barang se inci pun.

Ia harusnya tetap jadi Victor yang dulu. Victor yang egois, Victor yang menyimpan Lili putih beraroma wangi tersebut di rumahnya sendiri. Victor yang rela dimarahi putra manisnya padahal dia tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sedikit pun dengannya. Victor yang akan selalu menyimpan rasa gelisah dan rasa waswas karena takut ada yang mengetahui rahasianya. Dan Victor yang rela di cap sebagai pencuri karena telah manarik sang istri dari dunia kesenangannya.

Perlahan, Victor pun kembali berdiri namun dengan mata terbelalak ketika ia mencium aroma bunga Lili bercampur alkohol juga suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia melihat seseorang.

BRENG!

"Victor~"

Victor sampai membuka mulut saking kagetnya. Tidak. Victor bukan kaget karena mendengar suaranya. Ia justru senang. Yang Victor kagetkan adalah si pemilik suara yang ada di sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi. Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan bahagia sedangakan sebelah tangan lagi mencengkram sebotol vodka dengan sangat eratnya. Wajahnya merona merah dan dia terus mengatakan sesuatu ke arah Victor. Dan pria itu adalah—

"Yuu-Yuuri?" Tanya Victor kaget.

Ia masih membatu ditempatnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil merah melintas dengan cepat di hadapannya. Di mobil tersebut terdapat dua orang termasuk istrinya sendiri.

"Victor~ sayangku~ aku merindukanmu~ hik."

"Ke-kenapa?" Victor mulai bertanya kebingungan.

Baiklah, sepertinya istrinya kembali mabuk-mabukan malam ini.

BRENG! BREENG! BRENG!

Sontak, Victor pun menutup kedua mata dan hidungnya karena polusi yang tiba-tiba menyebar dari kendaraan roda empat dan roda dua yang barusan melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Victor kembali membuka matanya kaget. Rasanya pengelihatan ini sangat familiar. Ia pernah merasakannya. Ya, ini seperti deja vu.

"OI, SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN LILI!"

Bahkan seorang pria yang tengah berteriak dari sebuah motor mengingatkan Victor akan sesuatu.

* * *

"ROMAN SIALAN! KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIMANA LILI?!"

Geraman.

Dan kaki yang makin menginjak pedal gas sampai menyentuh tepi membuat si penyetir beriris jamrud dan bersurai pirang tersebut makin menatap takut bercampur marah. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada seorang pemuda Jepang yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang di dalam dekapan sebelah tangannya. Membuat pria beriris azure dibelakangnya makin cemburu dengan tubuh yang terus berontak ketika ia tak bisa melepaskan satu pun ikatan diseluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

BRENG!

CKIT!

BUK!

Seorang pengendara motor tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Tubuhnya serlihat sempoyongan. Mungkin ia sedang mabuk. Victor mulai mendekat.

"PRIA SIALAN! Hik! Beraninya dia mencuri Lili!"

Ia mencoba berdiri, namun gagal. Ia sudah terlalu mabuk. Victor terdiam sesaat, sampai..

BRENG!

"O-Oi.! Motorku!"

Victor mencuri motor pria tersebut dan masuk ke jalan raya.

.

.

.

Victor makin menambah kecepatannya.

BRENG!

Ia tidak boleh ketinggalan sebagai pengejar. Tentu. Karena target mereka sama. Yaitu, mengejar mobil merah didepan mereka.

Sementara itu.

"Lili! Jangan lakukan hal itu!" Larang seorang pria ketika ia tidak bisa fokus di jalan raya. Ia kewalahan karena bingung harus kabur kemana lagi.

Di belakangnya ada lebih dari belasan mobil dan puluhan motor mengejar mereka dari dari belakang. Si pria Jepang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya dari mobil. Ia kembali berteriak namun masih dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibir cantiknya.

"Tolong aku~ aku dicu— hik! Culik~"

Bagus. Pria Jepang cantik tersebut tidak membatu sama sekali. Ia malah mengundang lebih banyak pria untuk mengejar mereka.

Tamatlah nyawa pria Kanada ini.

Salahkan dirinya karena telah berani mencuri pria cantik tersebut untuk dia simpan sendiri.

Dan kalau ia gagal?

Nyawa akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Tck! Sial!" Ia mulai menggumpat marah.

Yuuri masih terus melambaikan tangannya pada gelombolan orang yang mengejar mereka.

Berita bagus. Pengejar makin bertambah jumlahnya.

"LILI! Tunggu aku! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak seorang pria dengan tangan ikut melambai.

"SIALAN KAU, MARIO! LILI HANYA MILIKKU!"

"APA? Mati saja kalian sialan!"

Ckit!

BRUK!

Dan tiga buah motor pun mulai berhenti karena saling bertabrakan.

Sisanya masih terus mengejar dan membuat si pengendara mobil merah didepan mereka makin mengendarai mobilnya dengan gila.

Ckit!

Ia mulai membelokkan mobil merahnya dengan sangat tajam sampai membuat Yuuri kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya masuk kembali kedalam mobil dengan pantat berbenturan dengan jok mobil.

BRUK!

"Oh, Jean Sayang~ hik! jangan kasar~ pantatku ini sangat berharga tahu~"

"Ahahaha.. Ma-maaf Lili." Balas Jean atau lebih dikenal dengan nama JJ dengan wajah memerah karena malu ketika sekilas pikiran kotor terlintas kembali dibenaknya.

Iya, sangat kotor karena JJ berminat akan meniduri Yuuri jika mereka bisa selamat dari acara kejar-kejaran maut ini.

Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana desahan pria Jepang cantik tersebut dia atas ranjang ketika ia menghujam lubang hangatnya dengan rudalnya yang besar.

Bahkan JJ sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat tubuh telanjangnya dan panggilan mesra ketika pria cantik tersebut memanggil namanya dengan sengat menggoda.

Bahkan JJ sudah tidak sabar ingin menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh telanjang si pria cantik tersebut, tidak sabar juga untuk menandai potongan lehernya agar semua orang tahu jika bunga cantik tersebut adalah miliknya seorang.

Jean~

Dan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat barang JJ menegang dan mengeluarkan precum dari ujungnya.

"Sial!"

Yuuri kembali melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Li-Lili.." Panggil JJ khawatir namun ia harus tetap fokus ke arah jalan raya. JJ kembali menggeram.

"Tck!"

BRENG!

Dan JJ pun mulai membelokan mobilnya ke jalan berhiaskan tebing dan lautan yang begitu luas. Dinginnya air laut malam ini sepertinya bisa membekukan siapa saja yang tercebur kesana.

BYUR!

Bahkan terlihat pula jika air laut mulai menghempas batu karang yang berjajar rapi namun terlihat sangat tajam.

Yuuri masih terus menengok dari tempatnya ia duduk, sampai ia kembali tersenyum senang dan kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal makin mendekati mobil yang ia tumpangi.

Sedangkan di belakang mobil merah tersebut terlihatlah sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi dengan seorang pria bersurai platinum sebagai pengendara. Beberapa mobil dan motor mulai tertinggal karenanya. Dan, Yuuri kembali membuka suaranya.

"Victor sayang~ suamiku~"

"APA? Suami?"

Sontak JJ pun terbelalak shock ketika ia mendengar Yuuri mengatakan hal barusan. Dan ketika ia melihat ke arah Yuuri, malah bongkahan pantat sexy yang sukses mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Deg!

Seketika fokus JJ pun hilang.

"LILI!" Teriak seluruh pengejar kaget karena kemunculan dua buah mobil besar dari arah berlawanan.

TIIIIN!

Bahkan nama pria yang Yuuri panggil barusan ikut membelalakan kedua matanya shock dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Ia sangat takut. Rasanya.. Nyawa dalam tubuhnya hampir terbang saking shocknya.

"YUURI!"

Yuuri terdiam. Ia mulai kehilangan senyumannya ketika ia melihat raut wajah takut sang suami yang terarah padanya.

Raut wajah itu... Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasakan sakit ketika melihat raut wajah sang suami? Melihat ke arah lain, Yuuri pun baru sadar jika seluruh pria yang mengejarnya menampakan raut wajah yang serupa.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Kenapa dengan ekspresi mereka?

Apa dirinya melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Angin terus berhembus dengan kencang dari arah belakang Yuuri. Membuat aroma campuran Lili, alkohol dan air laut tersebut terbawa angin sampai ke tempat pria-pria didepannya. Bahkan.. Ke arah Suaminya.

Raut wajah ketakutan itu.. Seperti ekspresi kesedihan. Atau.. Lebih mirip seperti rasa penyesalan.

* * *

Pagi yang tenang, di sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih.

"Namaku, Victor. Victor Nikiforov. Salam kenal, Li-Lili."

"..."

Hening dan si pemuda Jepang pun mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya seraya mencengkram bagian perutnya dengan sangat erat.

...

"Lili.. Kalian boleh— tinggal di rumahku, itu pun jika kau bersedia."

"..."

Tak ada balasan selain tangisan bayi yang mulai terdengar.

...

"H-hei, Lili.. Apa kau sudah mulai baikan? Aku membelikanmu makanan khas Jepang tadi."

"..."

Pandangan yang terarah ke luar jendela. Si pria Russia kembali tidak dihiraukan.

...

"Lili.. Bayimu manis sekali. Bolehkah aku menjadikan nya anakku juga? O-oh.. Ma-maaf."

"..."

Tap.

Kaki yang mulai melangkah pergi.

Tes.

Bahkan ada air mata disana.

...

"Vkusno! Lili.. Masakanmu enak sekali. Andai kau memasakan makanan ini untukku setiap hari. Hahaha."

"..."

Hening namun rona merah seakan mulai menghiasi pipi si pemilik wajah Asia.

...

"Lili.. Aku—

Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dengan cepat pemuda yang sering ia ajak bicara mulai menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ia menampakan raut wajah yang begitu malu. Terbukti dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah dan tangannya yang gemetar ketika ia menggenggam tangan pria bersurai platinum di depannya.

"Li-Lili?"

"Yuuri. Namaku Yuu-ri. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan mana Lili lagi. Karena aku— mengakuimu, Vi-Victor."

Interaksi pertama terjadi, setelah hampir setahun lamanya ia diabaikan. Victor mulai tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kah kita menikah, Yuu-ri?"

Tatapan tak percaya sebagai respon. Yang benar saja?

"Aku ingin menjadi suamimu dan menjadi Ayah untuk anakmu. Aku bisa menyayanginya. Percayalah. Karena aku.. Sangat menginginkanmu, Yuuri."

"... Terimakasih."

Victor sangat kaget.

Apa ia diterima?

Tes.

Deg!

Dan seketika Victor pun terbelalak kaget katika ia melihat air mata mengalir dari iris mata pria cantik didepannya.

Victor jadi salah tingkah.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Aku—

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Ehh?"

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih karena sudah mau menerima aku dan bayiku di rumahmu. Dan sebagai balasannya.. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu dan— menuruti semua kemauan dan perintahmu mulai dari sekarang. Keinginan anak-ku pun tidak akan ku turuti tanpa ijin darimu. Sekali lagi. Terimakasih Victor karena sudah mau menjadi Orang tua dari bayiku bahkan— suamiku."

Senyuman dan tangan kiri yang mulai digenggam dengan sangat erat.

Cup.

Dan Victor pun mencium tangan kiri Yuuri dengan lembut. Membuat sebuah senyuman mulai terukir di antara kedua insan tersebut.

"Ak-aku akan segera menyiapkan semua kepeluan kita untuk acara pernikahan kecil kita nanti, Yuuri."

"Terimakasih."

Dan seketika senyuman salah satu dari mereka menghilang ketika tubuh mereka merapat menciptakan sebuah pelukan.

'Maaf, Victor. Sebenarnya ada yang aku sesalkan.'

* * *

Yuuri masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Ia seakan tengah mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak ada suara yang dapat didengar.

Sedangkan di belakangnya, kedua mobil besar tersebut makin mendekat.

TIIIN!

Semua orang sangat ketakutan.

"LILI!"

Tangan mulai ia turunkan dan kejadian selanjutnya.

CKIT!

BRAK!

DUAR!

Tabrakan pun terjadi, tubuh Yuuri terlempar jauh disusul dengan sebuah ledakan karena kebocoran bahan bakar dan jatuhnya sepuntung rokok dari salah satu supir mobil besar tersebut.

BUM!

.

.

Victor menghentikan laju motornya.

Ckit!

Ia mulai turun. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa henti. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya. Dan—

"AAAARGH!" Menjerit sekeras mungkin dihadapan api yang berkobar ganas.

Ckit!

Bahkan seluruh pengejar pun mulai menghentikan laju kendaraan mereka. Jantung mereka seakan berhenti berdetak. Pandangan mata mereka juga terlihat sangat kosong. Dan kejadian selanjutnya.

"LILI!" Setengah dari mereka mulai berlari dan masuk kedalam kobaran api tersebut.

Sekarang.. Mereka sudah berakhir.

Berbeda dengan setengahnya lagi yang hanya bisa terdiam sedih merutuki apa yang mereka perbuat.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan Lili mereka.. Pasti tidak akan selamat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

Tap.

Langkah kaki yang mulai berhenti.

"Yurio?" Tanya Otabek kaget ketika melihat sahabatnya tersebut kembali menangis secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Yuri—

"Ma-Mama."

"Yu-Yurio ada apa?" Tanya Otabek makin takut.

"Mama— Kata-kata yang sama. Otabek makin khawatir.

"Kenapa dengan Mamamu, Yurio? K-kau tahu dimana Mamamu? Katakan sesuatu, Yurio." Otabek mulai bertannya bertubi-tubi.

"Mama.. Mama.. MAMA-KU KENAPA?" Yurio mulai membentak histeris. Pikirannya seakan kacau padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tubuhnya makin gemetar.

"YURIO! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!" Balas Otabek setengah membentak. Ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mental sahabatnya tersebut.

Tck. Sial! Pasti sahabatnya tersebut masih terganggu oleh bentakan Papanya saat dirumah sakit.

"Yuri—

"Hiks."

Deg!

Hati Otabek kembali teriris sakit ketika ia mendengar isakan dari remaja pirang didepannya.

Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

Air matanya membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya yang memerah. Rambutnya juga terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Sangat memprihatinkan ditambah dengan bekas tamparan yang lebih merah dari wajahnya yang tengah menangis.

Otabek kembali menggertakkan giginya.

"Hiks.. Mamaku.. Aku merasakan hal yang buruk. Hiks.. Kenapa dengan Mama-ku? Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak? Hiks. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mamaku, Otabek!" Yurio mulai merengek. Otabek makin bingung.

"Yurio, kita—

Deg!

Yurio terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat cahaya merah dari balik sebuah gedung. Asap terlihat jelas mengepul dari sana. Seketika Yurio pun berhenti menangis dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Otabek.

"Yu-Yurio! Tunggu.!" .

.

.

Tap tap tap.

Yurio terus berlari sekuat tenaga tak peduli dengan teriakan Otabek yang terus memanggilnya dari belakang. Bahkan beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran dan beberapa mobil polisi pun mulai melintas membelah jalan raya mengikuti intruksi dengan mata tertuju pada sumber kebakaran.

Yurio terus memacu kakinya, dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan karena gerakannya saat ia berlari.

"Hiks."

* * *

Suasana yang tenang. Dan seorang pria Jepang cantik yang mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Empat puluh sembilan, lima puluh, lima puluh sat—

"Yura-chan." Panggil seorang pria cantik pada Yurio kecil yang sedang bermain dengan sebuah boneka macan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan nada suara pelan.

"Mama?" Ia mulai turun dengan susah payah dan setelah berhasil, kaki kecilnya mulai ia pacu untuk mendekati si pemilik suara.

Ia terlihat sangat gembira.

"Mama! Apa sekarang Mama bisa main denganku? Apa sudah selesai main dengan Papa? Mama! Mama! Aku sekarang bisa menghitung sampai bilangan lima puluh. Kalau aku bisa menghitung sampai bilangan seratus maukah Mama bercerita untukku malam ini. Aku hanya minta waktu sebentar. Nanti aku akan minta ijin dulu pada Papa. Boleh 'kan Ma? Ku mohon~"

Si pria cantik hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia mulai mengelus helai pirang putra kecilnya hingga membuat bocah berusia kurang dari empat tahun tersebut merona dengan hati teramat senang.

"Mama.."

"Oh, Yura-chan. Kau buah hati kecil Mama. Kau adalah hidup Mama. Apapun keinginan Yura-chan pasti akan Mama turuti."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Yurio kecil bahagia. "Kalau begitu apapun kemauan Mama, aku pasti akan menurutinya juga. Apapun yang Mama perlukan pasti akan ku berikan walau pun itu artinya sangat susah atau pun sulit. Aku sayang Mama. Asalkan Mama masih bisa tersenyum untukku selamanya."

Tangan yang kembali mengelus helaian pirang putranya.

"Terimakasih Yura-chan. Mama senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu Mama akan berusaha tersenyum untuk Yura-chan selamanya."

"Hehehe.. Janji?"

"Janji."

Dan mereka pun mulai tertawa bahagia.

* * *

Air mata Yurio makin deras mengalir.

"Hiks"

Bahkan tak bisa berhenti walau pun ia sudah berkali-kali menghapus air matanya katika dirinya teringat akan sebuah kenangan manis yang pernah ia alami.

Kaki masih ia pacu, dan Yurio pun mulai berteriak memanggil nama seseorang.

"Hiks.. MAMA!"

* * *

"Dan si Peri kecil pun hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya bersama manusia baik hati yang ia sayangi. Selesai."

Buku cerita yang ditutup.

Perlahan, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak dan mengelus helai pirang sang buah hati yang sudah berlari lebih dulu ke alam mimpi.

Ia mulai tersenyum dengan sangat lembutnya.

Lalu.. Jika senyuman itu hilang untuk selama-lamanya, bagaimana?

* * *

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Dan biru dingin pun perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Demi apa saya beneran menDRAMA dalam fic ini? Hohoho...

Chap 4 vroh! Bagaimana? :'v *ngumpet

Tadinya saya mau kirim ini fic selasa kemarin tapi berhubung jam 12 siang saya itu baru bangun, belum mandi, belum makan, belum nyuci, belum masak belum semuanya so.. Saya tidak jadi kirim fic ini dan malah jadi selasa sekarang xD.

Fyuuhh.. panjangnya chap 4 *loh

Hum.. Saya sedang berusaha memasukan beberapa scene di anime aslinya, tentunya dengan rombakan disana-sini xD. Iya, contohnya kayak Yuuri yang menyentuh pipinya saat JJ berhalusinasi terjatuh dari jurang. *lol (chap 3)

Okay! Sudah tau 'kan siapa Yuuri? Dia itu Playboy!

PLAYBOY!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari si Victor yang menginginkan Yuuri menjadi seorang Playboy! Eros vroh! Eros! *ditabok

ohh iya..maaf saya gak pernah balas review.. tenang.. semuanya saya baca kok. dan untuk semua pertanyaan akan saya jawab di chap mendatang melalui cerita.

Okay.. Saya tunggu jejak dari kalian xD tapi please.. Jangan bunuh saya *kabur


	5. Chapter 5

Mama

Family/ Drama

Summary: AU! Keinginan Yurio untuk membawa sang Mama ke Sekolah berakhir dengan sebuah bencana. Yurio shock berat. Semua teman-teman Yurio mencari Papa mereka, Victor menangis di dalam kamar seharian. Dan disaat itulah, Yurio tahu akan sebuah rahasia yang sangat menyakitkan.

Chapter: 5

Happy Reading.

.

.

* * *

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Dan biru dingin pun perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

...XxX...

Mata yang terpejam.

Tubuh yang bergerak karena gelisah,

Tes.

Bahkan setetes keringat yang mulai menetes ketika ia langsung membangunkan dirinya dengan satu nama lolos dari pita suaranya.

"TUAN ROMAN!"

"...OH TUHAN! A-ada apa, Seung Gil?" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun tidur berwarna pink ikut membangunkan dirinya ketika ia kaget karena sang suami berteriak dalam tidurnya. Ia mulai menatap bingung karena sang suami tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya walau beberapa detik sudah berlalu.

"..." Tidak ada balasan.

"S-Seung?"

"..."

"Seu—

"Aku harus pergi."

"Apa? Tengah malam begini? Kemana?" Wanita cantik tersebut mulai bertanya. Ia bingung ketika melihat suaminya langsung menggeledah lemari bajunya dengan sebelah telinga ditutupi sebuah seluler. Wanita tersebut mulai menatap khawatir namun juga bercampur kesal. "SEUNG-GELL LEE! Jawab ak—

"Menemui, Tuan Plisetsky."

Hening dan si wanita pun mulai terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menyipitkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Tuanmu yang dari Russia itu? B-bukannya dia sudah meninggal—

"Menurutmu hanya satu yang bernama Plisetsky? Dia punya seorang anak dan anaknya memerlukan bantuanku." Ponsel yang disimpan kembali ketempatnya dan si wanita yang akhirnya menghela napasnya lelah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau masih tetap setia pada Tuanmu itu padahal dia sudah meninggal tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

"... Ini sebagai bentuk balas budiku. Dia pernah menyelamatkan hidupku yang tak berarti dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan dengan cara mengabdi pada dirinya dan menjadi apa yang dia inginkan aku bisa membalas budi. Aku akan selalu menghormatinya dan itu tak terkecuali untuk anaknya."

"..."

 **SLAM!**

Pintu terbanting dan si wanita pun mulai menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia mulai melihat ke arah luar jendela dimana langit malam menghiasi suasana kota yang berkilauan. Ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ingat pada kepatuhan suaminya melakukan sebuah tugas mau apapun itu.

"Plisetsky ya? Sungguh menyedihkan sekali hidupmu karena menyembunyikan pria yang ingin kau miliki seorang diri. Dasar pria jepang pembawa sial!. Sekarang kau ketakutan karena perbuatanmu 'kan?"

.

.

.

Kaki yang terus dipacu dengan sangat cepat dan Yurio yang mulai clingukan kesana kemari entah mencari apa. Bahkan jauh dibelakangnya terlihatlah Otabek yang masih terus berlari dengan deru napas yang terasa sangat sempit.

"Y-Yurio! Hosh!"

Tak ada balasan selain langkah kakinya yang berusaha ia percepat walau membuat napasnya makin tercekik. Hebat sekali sahabatnya itu dia bahkan bisa berlari dengan sangat kencang tanpa berhenti sedikitpun demi dapat mengejar sumber asap yang mungkin berjarak kiloan meter dari tempat awal mereka. Otabek mulai berhenti. Ia mulai menghapus keringatnya yang terus bercucuran dan kembali berlari menyusul sahabat manisnya tersebut.

 **Tap!**

Yurio menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Didepannya terlihat beberapa pemadam kebakaran yang masih menyemprotkan air ke arah api bahkan beberapa polisi yang mulai menggiring beberapa pria yang diduga sebagai anggota geng bermotor bahkan pelaku kejadian naas tersebut. Lalu tak jauh dari para pemadam kebakaran yang sibuk bekerja terlihatlah beberapa paramedis yang mulai keluar dari mobil mereka dan mulai menyelamatkan beberapa nyawa yang masih dapat diselamatkan. Bahkan Yurio masih terdiam ditempatnya ketika ia melihat Victor mulai digiring menjauh dengan slimut tipis membungkus tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Yurio pun kembali meneteskan air matanya dan sontak saja membuat pria yang ia lihat menghentikan langkah kakinya karena merasa diperhatikan.

Victor sangat kaget.

"Y-Yurio?"

Yurio kembali melangkah. Dan makin lama langkahnya makin ia percepat. Air mata makin deras mengalir bahkan ia mulai meneriaki pria bersurai platinum tersebut dengan sangat keras sampai terdengar oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"DIMANA MAMA-KU, VICTOR BAJINGAN!"

 **BUK!**

Ringgisan sakit dan beberapa paramedis yang terdiam kaget.

Bahkan beberapa pemadam kebakaran dan polisi pun mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka hanya untuk melihat seorang anak sekolahan memukuli dada pria dewasa didepannya dengan sangat kesal.

Bahkan tak lama kemudian Otabek sampai dan langsung kehilangan rasa capeknya ketika ia melihat memandangan didepannya. Otabek hanya bisa menonton lirih.

"Yurio."

 **BUK!**

 **BUK!**

 **BUK!**

Suara pukulan yang begitu keras bahkan membuat beberapa paramedis dapat membayangkan seberapa keras pukulan bocah tersebut ia terima.

 **BUK!**

 **BUK!**

 **BUK!**

Buk!

Buk!

Walau pada akhirnya pukulan tersebut mereda dan membuat kedua mata Victor mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"DIMANA? DIMANA? dima- hiks.. Dimana? Dimana Mamaku, Victor?"

Yurio berhenti memukuli pria didepannya. Tubuhnya mulai merosot dengan posisi terduduk dan wajah yang ia tutupi karena kembali menangis.

"Maaf." Victor mulai membuka suara. Yurio mulai menghentikan tangisnya. "Maaf.. Aku pun.. Kehilangan dirinya. Mamamu.. Maafkan aku.. Maaf.. Yurio."

Gertakan gigi dan beberapa tetes air mata yang mulai membasahi tanah dibawahnya.

"Korban meninggal ada tujuh orang dan salah satu di antara mereka ada yang terpisah menjadi dua."

 **Deg!** Victor membelalakan kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar seorang pemadam kebakaran melapor pada atasannya. Victor mulai mendekat. Bahkan ia mulai meninggalkan Yurio yang masih menangis.

Hal itu digunakan Otabek untuk mendekat dan mulai memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang lemah.

"Yurio. Aku disini."

"Mama.. Hiks.. Mamaku dimana Otabek?" Dan Otabek pun memilih bungkam karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"..."

...XxX...

Sementara itu dibalik sisa kobaran api terlihatlah beberapa pengendara mobil mulai mengeluh karena jalan mereka telah di tutup oleh beberapa polisi.

"Sial! Padahal aku ingin segera sampai rumah! Kenapa harus ada kecelakaan segala?"

...

"Ma? Kenapa kita berhenti.?"

"Entahlah sayang, polisi menutup jalan kita. Lebih baik Sam tidur lagi. Ini 'kan masih malam."

"Um... Baiklah."

...

"Sial! Ini gara-gara Boss menyuruhku lembur. Sekarang aku pulang terlambat dan lebih parahnya aku terhalang macet! SIAL!"

 **TEETT!**

Dan si pria pun kembali memencet klaksonnya walau akhirnya diteriaki seorang pengendara motor yang mulai memutar arah.

...

"Bbrrr.. Karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam aku jadi ingin ketoilet. Tapi— diamana?"

Dan akhirnya pria tersebut mulai mengeluh sedih. Bahkan sesekali ia mulau menguap karena kantuk yang menyerang.

...

"Aku mual."

Bahkan seorang wanita muda mulai mengeluh. Ia mulai mengelus permukaan perutnya yang tidak rata dan membuat pria di sebelahnya khawatir.

"Triv—

Bahkan sebelum pria tersebut memanggil nama istrinya rupanya wanita tersebut sudah berlari keluar mobil hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang rupanya sudah kosong untuk dikeluarkan.

Sang suami pun mulai menyusul.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya.. Hanya.. Masih pusing dan mual."

"..." Tak ada balasan selain elusan lembut di tengkuknya. Wanita tersebut mulai mengeluh sedih sampai akhirnya ia memicing ketika mencium aroma darah dan membuatnya kembali mual.

"Trivanny!"

Baru saat pria tersebut hendak meminta bantuan dengan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh berada jauh dari jarak pandangannya.

Ia ikut mencium bau darah.

Ia dapat melihat sosok seseorang.

Bulu romanya mulai berdiri, dan dengan bibir bergetar dan telunjuk terangkat ia pun mulai berteriak dengan suara yang sangat nyaring.

"M-MAYAT!"

 **BRUK!**

Puluhan pandangan yang dialihkan dan si pria yang terjatuh dari tempatnya dan ditolong istrinya tersebut.

"BEN!"

Bahkan dua orang polisi mulai berlari mendekat hanya untuk membuat bola mata mereka membola dengan rahang yang terjatuh dengan sangat lebarnya karena kaget.

Mereka sampai terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka sadar dan mulai berteriak pada rekan di sebelahnya.

"PANGGIL PARAMEDIS! AMBIL ALAT BANTU! AKU AKAN TURUN KEBAWAH!"

Anggukan dan rasa panik yang kembali menyerang.

...XxX...

"Bagaimana?" Seorang Polisi dan seorang paramedis mulai bertanya pada Victor yang hanya bisa menggeleng pada mayat-mayat gosong yang diperlihatkan ke arahnya. Victor hanya bisa menatap sedih dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenal mereka semua."

Anggukan dan pena yang kembali mencatat di sebuah buku. Baru saat sang polisi akan menulis kembali tiba-tiba salah seorang rekan polisinya datang dan membuat beberapa paramedis berlari mendekat.

"ADA SESEORANG DI BATU KARANG!"

Victor terbelalak kaget begitu juga dengan Yurio yang mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Dan dengan itu sisa paramedis pun mulai mengambil barang-barang mereka begitupun dengan para pemadam kebakaran yang mulai manaiki mobil mereka untuk memberi bantuan.

Kini, di atas tebing tersebut berkumpul puluhan orang yang ingin melihat seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri ada dan membuat lautan disekelilingnya berasa besi.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Darah terus mengalir padahal beberapa puluh menit sebelumnya tetesan darah tersebut bagaikan air terjun yang mengalir dengan sangat deras.

Angin malam masih terus berhembus, membawa aroma anyir yang makin kuat bahkan sebelum darah tersebut membanjiri hampir seluruh batas batu karang tajam tersebut. Dibawah sana. Diatas batu karang tajam yang terlihat gelap karena minumnya cahaya terlihatlah seorang pria cantik dengan bibir yang sudah membiru ada dan tergeletak dengan mata yang terpejam.

Darah terus mengalir dari bagian belakang tubuhnya karena bagian punggung sampai perutnya tertancap sebuah batu karang yang sangat tajam. Napasnya pun sudah tidak dapat terasa oleh permukan kulit hangat dan mungkin ini akan menjadi detik-detik ia meregang nyawa.

 **Tap!**

Victor menghentikan laju larinya. Ia kembali berkaget dengan tubuh yang melemas karena pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Yu-Yuuri?" Bahkan tak lama kemudian Yurio datang. Wajahnya terlihat berbunga senang karena dapat melihat Mamanya kembali.

"Mam—

Namun rasa senangnya tiba-tiba hilang saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sekarang hati Yurio bertambah sakit karena tahu jika Mamanya hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Yurio!" Dan akhirnya Yurio pun kembali menangis di pelukan Otabek.

...XxX...

"Apa-apaan Ini? Kenapa tali tambangnya bisa terbakar?" Seorang polisi mulai merutuk kesal karena tambang yang akan ia gunakan untuk turun sudah hangus setengahnya karena terbakar oleh api. Mereka mulai gelisah merasa bingung untuk menyelamatkan pria yang terjatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter tersebut. Victor mengepalkan kedua tangannya bahkan ia mulai merebut tali tambang di tangan polisi tersebut dan mengikatkannya sekuat tenanga di pagar pembatas. Semua orang sangat kaget.

"Kau jangan gila! tali tambang ini kurang!" Cegah seorang pemadam kebakaran bahkan dua orang polisi mulai menahan tubuh Victor yang terus berontak ingin menurunkan diri. Victor menggeram.

"LEPAS!"

Melihat Victor, Yurio pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya ia mulai berlari menyusul pria bersurai platinum tersebut dan mencengkram bajunya sekuat tenanga.

"VICTOR! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tidak boleh turun! Kau akan jat—

Yurio menghetikan ucapannya ketika ia merasa tangan dingin Victor mulai mengelus pipi kirinya yang memerah dengan sangat lembut. Yurio terkaget.

"Maaf menamparmu saat itu. Aku sangat menyesal, Yurio. Tenang saja. Aku akan menyelamatkan Mamamu dan membawanya kembali pada kita."

Tes.

Air mata yang makin deras mengalir dan Yurio yang mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima.

"TIDAK! aku tidak mau kau terjatuh.. Kau.. Kau adalah Papaku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu juga! Hiks! TIDAK! Kumohon! Jangan nekad seperti ini, Victor! Pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Ma—

Cup!

Yurio terdiam. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya terus mengalir ketika Victor mencium pucuk rambutnya dan mulai menurunkan diri setelah ia menendang beberapa pria pemadam yang menahannya. Yurio mulai berteriak kaget dan beberapa paramedis mulai menahan tubuh Yurio dengan sangat eratnya.

"Tidak! VICTOR!"

...XxX...

"Sudah kami temukan,Tuan."

"..." Tidak ada balasan selain arahan untuk terus maju kedepan. Tuas mulai didorong dan kedua benda besar tersebut mulai mengarah kebawah. Bahkan cahaya bulan mulai memantulkan sebuah lambang cantik dengan warna emas yang begitu indah.

Lalu, dibagian belakang pria-pria tadi, kita juga dapat melihat jika seorang pria Koreamasih terduduk dengan sangat tenangnya.

...XxX...

Angin kembali berhembus dengan sangat kencang membuat Victor menggigil dan kebingungan karena tali tambang yang ia gunakan sudah habis dalam genggamannya. Mungkin.. Dia harus melompat.

"VICTOR!" Terdengar jika, Yurio kembali berteriak dari atas tebing tersebut namun, Victor tidak peduli dan tetap bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Yang ia inginkan hanya bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai.

Tidak apa-apa jika ia mati yang penting mereka bisa bersama. Memikirkannya membuat Victor terkekeh.

Sungguh, itu adalah pemikiran yang bodoh karena lebih memilih mati ketimbang mengurus anak tirinya sendiri.

"..." Victor langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang mulai ia persiapkan. Victor siap melompat namun pandangan orang-orang yang tadinya terlihat sangat khawatir dan ketakutan kini berganti menjadi rasa penasaran karena sekarang perhatian mereka teralih pada dua helikopter yang mulai terbang ke arah mereka.

Victor pun ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika cahaya yang menyilaukan mulai menyorotnya dari atas.

Helikopter makin mendekat, dan Victor mulai memicing silau walau akhirnya ia terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat lambang dari kedua helipoter tersebut, yaitu: _Panthera bersayap_.

 **Krek!**

Victor mulai menggeram kesal, tangan makin mengepal di tambang yang ia cengkram. Bahkan tak lama kemudian orang-orang mulai menjauh dan membiarkan sebuah helikopter mendarat dengan aman di jalanan yang terlihat masih kosong. Sedangkan helikopter yang satunya lagi mulai berhenti tepat di depan Victor dan membuat seorang pria Korea bermasker datang dan membuka pintu dengan tangan terulur.

"Lompatlah!" Dan mau tidak mau Victor pun menuruti kata-kata tersebut.

 **Hap!**

"BERSIAPLAH!" Bahkan beberapa pria Korea dan Russia lainnya mulai bersiap ditempat dengan kotak-kotak besar yang sudah mereka turunkan terlebih dahulu dan ketika tinggi helikopter sudah mencapai batas empat orang pria mulai melompat turun dan membuat Victor sangat kaget.

Helikopter kembali naik ke atas dan disaat bersamaan Victor pun berontak karena ingin ikut untuk terjun menyelamatkan istrinya.

"YUURI!"

...XxX...

Detak jantung yang makin melemah dan beberapa pria yang sudah memberi pasien mereka dengan oksigen untuk bernapas.

"Ingat! Ini— kesempatan kita yang hanya tertinggal satu-satunya. Kalau kalian gagal maka kalian tidak bisa dipanggil sebagai paramedis kepercayaan Tuan Seung lagi. Ingat! Angkat tubuhnya perlahan dan tutup pendarahannya dengan alat yang kita bawa. Kesempatan kita tidak banyak. Dia hanya punya kesempatan hidup lima persen lagi dan jika kalian menghilangkannya maka nyawa kalian yang akan tamat!"

 **Gluk!**

Rasa takut namun juga rasa antusias.

"Kalian siap?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dan persiapan diri mereka masing-masing.

Mereka siap ditempat dengan seorang pria yang mulai menyiapkan alat kedokteran mereka bakan membuka sebuah kotak berisi beberapa kantung darah yang cocok untuk digunakan.

Dua orang pria mulai memegang tubuh korban mereka dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan ketika mereka mulai mengangguk serempak maka, tubuh pun diangkat dengan perlahan.

 **Krek!**

Beberapa orang mulai menjauh dari acara mengintip mereka walau beberapa polisi juga terlihat menghalangi karena pemandangan yang begitu jelas dari cahaya lampu helikopter yang diarahkan ke batu karang dibawahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Victor mulai menurunkan diri dari Helikopter yang menyelamatkannya begitu juga dengan seorang pria Korea yang ikut turun dari helikopter yang satunya lagi. Victor mulai menggeram apalagi ketika ia melihat pria tersebut mulai mendekati Yurio yang masih menangis memeluk pagar besi didepannya. Ia ingin terus melihat sang Mama.

"Hiks."

Tak lama kemudian pria Korea tersebut mulai berhenti dan mulai merendahkan dirinya dengan kaki yang ia tekuk di depan Yurio. Yurio sampai kaget dibuatnya dan hal itu membuat Otabek berdiri di garis depan dan mulai melindungi sahabat manisnya tersebut. Takutnya orang asing didepan mereka ini adalah orang jahat.

"Tuan Plisetsky." Yurio menoleh namun dengan pandangan yang juga ia arahkan kesekelilingnya.

"S-siapa?" Dan akhirnya Yurio mulai bertanya bingung dan mulai mendekati pria Korea yang kini masih memberi hormat padanya.

"Anda.. Tuan Plisetsky. Saya Seung-gil Lee. Saya siap menerima perintah apapun dari anda."

"Aku?" Ucap Yurio bingung seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi aku bernama Yuratchka Niki-forov." Seung-gil mulai mendongak ia mulai mengaihkan perhatiannya pada pria bersurai platinum di belakangnya.

"Ayah tiri anda?"

 **Deg.**

Dan ucapan Seung-gil barusan membuat Yurio kembali merasakan rasa sakit. Bahkan Seung-gil sampai memicing kesal ketika ia melihat lebam di pipi Tuan mudanya tersebut.

"Pipi anda—

Dan buru-buru Yurio pun menutupi pipi kirinya dengan cepat.

Seung-gil siap mendekat jika saja ia tidak mendapat panggilan dari para orang-orangnya.

"Halo?"

 _/"I-ini gawat, Tuan."/_

"Gawat apanya?" Seung-gil mulai bertanya panik dan hal itu membuat Yurio bingung dan kembali melihat ke arah laut di bawahnya dimana Mamanya sudah terlepas dari batu karang tajam yang menusuknya bahkan beberapa alat kedokteran sudah siap memberi pertolongan. Namun ada seorang pria yang sibuk membaca derekatan tulisan di depannya sampai akhirnya ia merutuk kesal dan dimarahi seorang temannya yang tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi banyak darah. Yurio tidak mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan bahkan karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh dibawah tebing tersebut suara mereka sampai sulit didengar karena tersamar oleh hempasan air laut.

 _/"Ki-Kim membawa dua jenis labu ganda, Tuan."/_

"Apa maksudmu?" Seung-gil makin kesal ia berusaha melihat dua anak buahnya yang kebingungan dan salah satunya yang sedang menggunakan seluler dengan sebelah tangan yang juga mengaduk kotak didepannya.

 _/"K-Kim.. M-membawa dua jenis kantong darah yang sama. AB+ dan B+. Pria ini memiliki golongan darah A+ karena dia pria Asia sedangkan Kim hanya membawa labu berjenis AB-, B-, A-,O-, AB+ dan B+ yang jumlahnya ganda. Kim tidak membawa labu A+ dan O+ bagaimana ini, Tuan?"/_

"BODOH! Bukannya A- dan O- juga bisa dipakai!"

 _/"M-maaf Tuan Seung.. Tapi— dua kantung darah itu sudah rusak karena tersusuk sebuah gunting bedah yang terbuka, bahkan labu B+ juga ikut rusak. Kami— kami bingung harus berbuat apa? Golongan darah saya yang AB+ tidak akan cocok dan saya juga tidak bisa mendonor tanpa pemeriksaan begitu juga yang lainnya. Maafkan saya. Perjalanan ke pusat juga memerlukan waktu sekitar satu jam utuk pulang pergi. Sedangkan kesempatan kami dibawah menurun derastis menjadi sepuluh persen padahal kami sudah berusaha menaikkannya menjadi tiga puluh persen. Bagaimana ini? Kalau kita terlambat nyawa pasien kami dalam bahaya. Dan kami— bisa saja gagal."/_

Seung-gil mulai menggeram marah. Ia mulai melihat ke arah orang-orang dibelakangnya terutama pada paramedis yang masih berdiri kebingungan.

"KALIAN! CEPAT AMBIL KANTUNG DARAH A atau O!"

"Ma-maaf Tuan." Balas seorang paramedis wanita ketakutan.

"Tapi persedian kantong darah kami sudah habis untuk korban yang selamat." Seorang paramedis lainnya ikut bicara. "Yang tersisa tinggal labu AB saja."

Seung-gil mulai menggeram. Ia mulai merutuk kesal karena kesalahan anak buahnya yang telah menggagalkan rencana penyelamatan mereka.

Disisi lain Victor pun tidak bisa membantu karena dirinya memiliki golongan darah B. Ia ikut merutuk kesal. Seung-gil kembali bertanya.

"Berapa waktu untuk menuju rumah sakit kalian?"

"Se-sekitar dua puluh menit, tapi kalau kami menaikkan kecepatan itu bisa—

"TIDAK AKAN SEMPAT!" Bentak Seung-gil memotong ucapan tersebut.

 _/"Tuan!"/_ Pria Korea tersebut kembali bertanya ketika melihat alat EKG yang mereka gunakan hampir menunjukan garis lurus. Bahkan beberapa pria lainnya mulai kebingungan karena mereka akan gagal melakukan penyelamatan penting ini.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam pasrah merasa bersalah karena mereka akan mengecewakan 'Tuan' yang dihormati Tuan mereka tersebut.

Seung-gil mulai terbelalak bahkan tanpa sadar ponsel yang ia pegang sudah terjatuh di atas aspal yang dingin.

 **PRANG!**

Seung-gil pun hampir terjatuh shock. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan pria milik 'Tuan' yang sangat ia hormati. Kedua matanya pun sampai berkaca-kaca seakan menahan tangis.

'Maaf, Tuan Roman.. Saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan kekasih anda—

 **Tap!** Lamunan Seung-gil lenyap ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan yang ukurannya lebih kecil mulai menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Seung-gil menoleh hanya untuk melihat jika si bocah pirang cantik mulai tersenyum padanya.

"Golongan darahku A-. Itu bisa dipakai 'kan? Aku ingin mendonorkan darahku untuk Mama." Dan cengkraman tanganpun mulai dipererat membuat Seung-gil menatap prihatin apalagi ketika ia melihat beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari iris hijau jernih bocah tersebut. "Oh iya.. Kalau bisa ambil saja ususku, hatiku, ginjalku.. Oh.. Jantungku juga boleh."

"YURIO!" Dan Victor pun mulai menyela walau ia ditahan beberapa orang pria Korea yang baru turun dari helikopter.

"Kumohon." Dan Yurio pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ini perintahku oh.. Maksudku.. Permintaanku. Dari— Yuratchka Plisetsky."

 **Deg!**

Victor terjatuh kebawah. Ia sangat kaget ketika mendengar Yurio membuang nama belakangnya dan memakai nama Plisetsky sama seperti 'pria' itu. Sedangkan Seung-gil? Ia hanya bisa terbelalak. Ingat betul ketika Tuannya menelfon dengan suara yang sangat berat ketika ia sedang ada di sebuah laboratorium.

* * *

 _"K-kumohon.. Hosh.. Ini perintahku oh.. Maksudku.. Hosh.. Permintaanku. Dari— Ro-Roman Plisetsky._

* * *

"Bagaimana? Hiks." Yurio kembali bertanya. Wajahnya makin memerah karena air mata yang kembali mengalir. Seung-gil mulai menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali.

"Baiklah, pertama, berhentilah menangis Tuan. Saya tidak mengambil darah orang yang yang syaratnya kurang. Anak buah saya akan segera memeriksa kesehatan anda. Dan jika anda berhasil. Mama anda akan selamat."

Yurio mulai berbunga senang dan dengan satu anggukan Yurio pun mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Iya."

Seung-gil kembali memungut ponselnya bahkan ia mulai berteriak pada sisa anak buahnya.

"Kita kembali ke Laboratorium. Masalah kita sudah terselesaikan. Dan kalian." Ucap Seung-gil pada anak buahnya yang masih menggenggam seluler. Dibelakangnya terlihat tiga pria yang masih berusaha mempertahankan detak jantung bahkan kesadaran pasien mereka.

 _/"Iya, Tuan Seung?"/_

"Periksa Tuan Yura. Dia akan mendonorkan darahnya."

 _/"Baik."/_

.

.

.

Dan dengan itu kedua helikopter tersebut bersiap terbang kembali jika saja Victor tidak menahan bahu Seung-gil.

"Aku ikut!"

Hening.

"Baiklah."

"AKU JUGA!" Bahkan Otabek ikut ambil suara. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir ketika melihat sahabat manisnya digiring oleh orang asing ke dalam pesawat. Seung-gil mulai menghela napasnya. Dan akhirnya ia mulai mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan membuat masalah. Aku membawa kalian karena kalian mengenal Tuan Yura Plisetsky. Bukan karena aku berbaik hati."

 **Krek!**

Dan Victor pun mulai menggeram. Seung-gil tidak ambil pusing. Ia mulai berlalu dan memberi isyarat pada dua penumpang mereka untuk naik di pesawat satunya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Seteleh pemeriksaan selesai bahkan jarum terakhir pun sudah terlepas dari tangannya, Yurio kembali bisa menarik sebuah kurva senyuman. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat namun ia tidak peduli karena kesempatan hidup Mamanya naik menjadi tiga puluh lima persen. Yurio terus mengelus helai hitam halus Mama tercintanya bahkan ia tidak mau menjauh ketika dua orang pria Korea dan Russia memintanya untuk beristirahat karena memaksa beberapa paramedis tersebut untuk mengambil darahnya sebanyak tiga kali padahal mereka sudah mengatakan jika darah yang mereka ambil sudahlah cukup.

"Mama." Dan Yurio pun hanya bisa bergumam tanpa peduli pada Seung-gil yang ada disebelahnya.

Kedua helikopter tersebut kini bersiap lepas landas.

Kedua benda berat tersebut mulai terbang dan membelah langit gelap diatasnya.

Bahkan beberapa orang yang masih berkumpul hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mama.. Ngantuk."

"Sam sayang.. Tidur saja ya Nak. Polisi sebentar lagi pasti membuka jalan untuk kita."

"Um.. Huum."

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian beberapa pria dan wanita dengan jas putih bersih sudah bersiap dengan dua ranjang dorong yang mereka bawa bahkan beberapa alat kedokteran yang lebih lengkap mulai dipersiapkan ketika dua tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya mulai dipindahkan ke atas ranjang tersebut.

Pengelihatan Yurio makin buram.

"Ma-ma." Ketika tangan kecilnya tidak bisa lagi menggapai tangan Mamanya yang sudah lebih dulu di giring ke gedung di depannya.

Yurio mulai memejamkan matanya merasa tidak kuat dengan pusing yang melanda seluruh kepalanya.

Yurio ikut di baringkan di ranjang dorong dengan Victor dan Otabek yang ikut dari belakang.

"Yurio"

.

.

.

 _Tik tok tik tok._

Waktu menunjukan pukul 05:22 AM.

Lampu neon juga masih menerangi.

Lorong yang terlihat begitu kosong dan sepi.

Lalu dua manusia yang terduduk di lantai tepat di depan pintu yang tertutup.

 **BRUK!**

Otabek terkaget ketika kepalanya tertahan saat dirinya hampir menabrak tembok dibelakangnya karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Otabek terbangun.

"Tu-Tuan Nikiforov? Ma-maaf." Victor hanya tersenyum ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pada Otabek yang terlihat malu. "Hehehehe.. Maaf.. Saya ketiduran lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tadi ketiduran."

Hening.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu tadi. Mereka terdengar sangat khawatir karena anak mereka tidak kunjung pulang sampai pagi menjelang."

"Maaf." Otabek kembali meminta maaf ketika melihat Victor selesai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Tidak.. Tapi maaf." Otabek kembali menoleh pada Victor yang sekarang terlihat menerawang langit-langit diatasnya. "Maaf karena telah menampar orang yang kau suka."

"A-aku.. Aku dan Yurio hanya berteman Tuan Nikiforov. T-tidak lebih." Victor mulai terkekeh ketika melihat bocah disebelahnya mulai gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

"Victor saja." Balas Victor tapi Otabek dengan tegas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Saya akan terlihat sangat tidak sopan karena memanggil nama pada anda tuan Nikiforov. Maksud saya.. Tuan Victor." Victor hanya terkekeh ia kembali pada kegiatannya.

"..."

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu dan mereka tidak membuka suara kembali sampai Otabek kembali menatap ke arah Victor.

"Siapa Plisetsky itu?"

 **Deg!**

Victor terbelalak sesaat ia kembali merundukan kepalanya dengan surai platinum yang mulai menutupi sebelah mata kirinya.

"Ma-maaf.. Saya hanya penasaran. Tapi jika anda tidak berminat menjawab maka—

"Plisetsky adalah sainganku. Mungkin.. Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Otabek terdiam. Ia mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Dia.. Bernama lengkap Roman Plisetsky yang bisa membuat Yuuri tidak bisa kabur darinya. Karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan."

"Kenapa? Dan.. Yang maksudnya Yuuri—

"Yang sekarang adalah istriku. Mamanya Yurio. Mungkin kau bingung bagaimana mungkin seorang pria Jepang seperti Yuuri bisa menjadi seorang Mama." Otabek hanya terdiam. Walau sebenarnya pertanyaan seperti itu sudah menjadi penyakit dalam pikirannya tentang sahabat manisnya yang selalu bercerita jika Mamanya adalah seorang pria yang sangat cantik.

"Jadi.. Itu ada sebabnya?" Victor mulai mengangguk.

"Ya.. Dengan cara mencangkok rahim pada pria yang tidak bisa dimiliki seperti Yuuri maka Roman bisa mendapatkan kendali sepenuhnya dari targetnya tersebut. Dan itu semua berkat bantuan pria Korea sialan itu!" Victor mulai menggeram ketika ia teringat pada Seung-gil. Otabek hanya bisa terdiam."Dan sialnya setelah Roman mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Yuuri.. tanpa sengaja juga telah membuatku tidak bisa lari darinya."

Teringat oleh Victor ketika dirinya masih muda dan langsung dipeluk oleh seseorang tak dikenal ketika ia sedang berjalan seorang diri. Beruntung tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka saat itu. Bahkan Victor dapat mencium aroma alkohol bercampur bunga putih dari orang yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini. Jika saja Victor tidak tahu orang tersebut mungkin dirinya akan langsung kabur melarikan diri. Namun karena dirinya tahu, yang bisa Victor lakukan hanya terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah memerah. Jelas. Karena Victor juga berharap bisa mendapatkan hati playboy cantik seperti pria Jepang tersebut.

* * *

"Hei.. Hik! Pria tampan bersurai platinum panajng~ hik! Jadilah suamiku~. Pria tampan yang bisa menari indah~ hik! Kita cocok~ hik! Aku juga bisa menari. Hik! Jadi— jadilah suami—

 **BRUK!**

Victor terkaget ketika pria Jepang yang tadi memeluknya kini sudah terjatuh di tanah karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum.

"Lili—

Bahkan sebelum Victor sempat menolong pria Jepang cantik tersebut tiba-tiba dua mobil mewah dengan lambang Panthera bersayap mulai melaju ke arah dirinya. Victor yang kaget mulai gelagapan dan berakhir dengan dirinya berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon. Tak lama kemudian seorang supir datang dan membuka pintu lalu keluarlah seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang cerah dengan iris bagai batu jamrud yang begitu indah. Ia mulai menatap kaget dan khawatir pada kekasihnya yang masih tergeletak ditanah dengan menggenggam botol alkohol yang sudah hampir habis.

"YUURI!" Pria itu mulai berlari dan menolong kekasihnya yang ternyata masih sadar dan dapat membuka kedua matanya. " Kenapa kau keluar dari rumah? Sudah ku bilang untuk tetap tinggal! Dan apa-apaan kau membawa minuman seperti ini lag—

 **Tap.**

Pria tersebut terdiam ketika ia merasa jari yang halus tertempel tepat di permukaan bibirnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah ketika ia melihat jika sang kekasih mulai tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ssttt!" Si pria Jepang mulai mendesis dengn suara lembut. "Kau masih belum bisa memerintahku Ro— hik! Roman walaupun kau bisa mempermalukanku seperti sekarang ini. Hik! Dan apa yang ku lakukan ini bukanlah urusanmu! Camkan itu!"

"Tapi Yuuri kau sedang mengan—

"Ssstt.. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan nama Yuuri, Roman. Hik! Karena aku— tidak pernah mengakuimu!" Yuuri mulai menggeram kesal walau akhirnya ia berteriak kesakitan dengan tangan mencengkram bagian perutnya. "ARGH!"

"YUURI! Sudah kubilang! Alkohol tidak baik untuk kandunganmu!"

"APA PEDULIKU SIALAN! KAU BAJINGAN KURANG AJAR YANG LICIK!"

Bentakan dan pria bernama Roman tersebut yang masih tetap membatu ditempat walau kekasihnya telah mendorongnya berulang kali untuk menjauhi dirinya. Yang ada genggaman tangannya makin erat untuk menahan kekasihnya yang masih belum menerima berita menyedihkan yang ia dengar dua hari yang lalu. Jika dirinya..

Telah..

Hamil.

Perlahan, si pria Jepang cantik mulai kelelahan. Air mata perlahan mulai menetes ketika ia memejamkan matanya dan terjatuh ke pelukan pria pirang tersebut. Roman mulai memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. "Tenang saja, Yuuri. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Kita akan menikah dan pergi dari Negara ini."

Rasa kaget dan Victor yang mulai memundurkan dirinya sampai menabrak pohon bahkan menginjak beberapa daun kering. Roman sangat kaget.

"TANGKAP SESEORANG DISANA!" Perintah dituruti dan Victor pun mulai bersiap kabur walau hasilnya sia-sia.

Victor, tertangkap!

"Kau.. Sainganku juga, eh?" Roman mulai bertanya kesal pada Victor yang seluruh tubuhnya diikat menggunakan tali tambang dengan mulut tertempel sebuah lakban hitam. Tiba-tiba seorang pria mulai mendekat dan berbisik ke arah pria blonde tersebut sampai membuatnya makin kesal.

"Oh.. Jadi ini yang namanya Victor. Pria yang katanya sangat mirip denganku. Menyedihkan! Igor! Hubungi Seung-gil dan siapkan ruangan untuk merombak wajah skater sialan ini."

"Tentu, Tuan."

Victor membelalakkan kedua matanya apalagi ketika Victor mulai digiring untuk dimasukan sedalam sebuah mobil.

Victor hanya bisa berontak bahkan dalam hatinya ia kembali merutuk kesal karena melihat pria blonde tersebut terus menggendong seseorang dalam pelukannya.

 **Slam!**

Pintu mobil ditutup dan tak lama kemudian gerombolan pengendara sepeda motor bahkan pengendara beberapa mobil mewah datang dengan raut wajah kesal dan marah.

"ROMAN!"

Roman tersentak kaget. Ia mulai melihat pria Jepang dalam pelukannya. Memberi isyarat pada seluruh anak buahnya, mereka mulai mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka yang sudah ia buat semirip mungkin dengan kekasihnya.

Roman kembali masuk kedalam mobil, ia mulai menyandarkan kekasihnya dan hal itu membuat Victor sangat kesal sekaligus kebingungan apalagi ketika ia melihat boneka tersebut mulai dimasukan ke dalam mobil satunya untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang tersebut.

Roman mulai menancap pedal gas dengan sangat kencang bahkan Victor sampai tersentak karena guncangan dari mobil tersebut. Begitu pula dengan mobil yang satunya lagi yang ikut melaju dengan sangat kencang walau diikuti hampir tiga perempat dari orang-orang tadi.

"Sial!" Roman mulai merutuk kesal ketika delapan orang pengendara sepeda motor mulai mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Salah satu di antara mereka mulai berteriak lantang.

"ROMAN SIALAN! KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIMANA, LILI?!"

Geraman.

Dan kaki yang makin menginjak pedal gas sampai menyentuh tepi membuat si penyetir beriris jamrud dan bersurai pirang tersebut makin menatap takut bercampur marah.

Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada seorang pemuda Jepang yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang di dalam dekapan sebelah tangannya. Membuat pria beriris azure dibelakangnya makin cemburu dengan tubuh yang terus berontak ketika ia tak bisa melepaskan satu pun ikatan diseluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

"Jadi.." Otabek kembali bertanya. Kedua matanya terlihat berbinar-binar ketika mendengar cerita mengenai acara kejar-kejaran tersebut.

Seketika, Otabek pun berniat ingin bisa mengendari sebuah motor untuk dapat mengejar seseorang. Victor masih terdiam. Ia mulai memainkan cincin emas yang ia kenakan di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Ya, kami masih terus bermain kejar-kejaran sampai— hal itu terjadi."

"Hal itu?" Beo Otabek bingung.

"Mobil yang Roman kendarai mengalami kecelakaan dan dia meninggal di tempat lalu aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil kekasihnya maka cerita tamat. Oh.. Lihat, sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Maaf aku mau mencari cemilan dulu untuk kita."

"Tapi Tuan Victor—

Victor tidak membalas. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tak peduli pada Otabek yang terlihat sangat tidak puas. Tak lama kemudian warna lampu ruangan mulai berubah dan keluarlah Seung-gil yang mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan Otabek.

"Mendengar sebuah cerita, bocah?" Tanya Seung-gil dan Otabek pun hanya memngangguk.

Otabek mulai terbelalak sampai akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri Seung-gil untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Yurio?"

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tuan Yura pasti akan segera siuman. Kau hanya harus menunggu. Bahkan kami sekarang sedikit kesusahan untuk melepaskan tangan Tuan Yura karena tangannya terus mencengkram tangan Tuan Lili."

"Namanya kan Yuuri kenapa anda terus memanggilnya, Lili."

"Kalau dia tahu nama aslinya diketahui mungkin Tuan Lili akan membenci saya dan itu artinya sama saja dengan membuat Tuan Roman membenci saya."

"Sebegitu setianya, diri anda pada pria bernama Roman itu?" Tanya Otabek kebingungan. Seung-gil hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau sudah merasa terhutangi oleh kebaikan seseorang dan— maaf mendengar cerita kalian. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dirinya masih belum bisa jujur. Harusnya dia tahu diri dan malu dengan apa yang sudah ia miliki sekarang ini."

"Maksdu anda?" Tanya Otabek makin kebingungan.

"Tidak semua yang diceritakan pria itu benar." Seung-gil siap melangkah pergi." Oh iya, jika kau lapar kau bisa ikut aku ke ruanganku disana aku punya beberapa cemilan."

"Em.. Terimakasih."

Otabek mulai melangkah pergi mengikuti Seung-gil dari belakang walau dalam pikirannya Otabek masih sangat penasaran akan cerita dari Seung-gil barusan.

'Jadi.. Siapa yang jahat disini?' Otabek mulai bertanya dalam hati sampai akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Seung-gil.

.

.

.

Lalu, ditempat lain terlihatlah, Victor yang sedang duduk di sebuah lantai dan bersandar di sebuah tembok besi. Dirinya terlihat merenung dengan tangan kiri menutupi mata kirinya yang juga tertutup helaian surai platinumnya.

Victor terlihat menggeram dan ketika ia melepas tangan dari mata kirinya tiba-tiba warna mata yang semulnya berwarna biru langit kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau jamrud.

Sedangkan ditangan kanannya sudah terkepal sebuah kontak mata berwarna biru yang memang Victor pasang disebalah matanya.

Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan ia teringat akan sesuatu.

* * *

"Hosh.. S-selamatkan, Yuuri.. Hosh.. Aku— menitipkannya padamu.. Tenang.. Kau hanya harus ambil pin ini sebagai bukti pada Seung-gil.. Aku sudah menghubunginya untuk ber-sedia menolongmu.. Hosh.. Ce-pat! Mereka akan menemukan— hosh.. Mu. Selamatkan Yuuri-ku.. Jaga dia untukku. Dan— sayangi juga bayi yang ia kandung untukku.. Aku mohon, Victor."

Dan Victor pun hanya bisa meringgis sakit ketika Roman selesai menarik pisau lipat dari dirinya.

Tangan Roman mulai berhenti bergerak, tubuhnya mulai melemas dan ketika ia menutup kedua matanya, Roman pun terjatuh tepat disebelah kekasihnya yang ia lempar sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Victor terdiam. Darah terus menetes dari sebelah matanya yang terluka karena tertusuk serpihan kaca mobil. Victor mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku menyelamatkan Lili bukan untukmu, Plisetsky. Tapi demi aku.. Yang memang mencintainya dan kau— tidak perlu memberikan matamu padaku karena aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya."

Victor mulai bergerak. Ia mulai melepas tali longgar yang mengikat dirinya setelah barusan diputus oleh sebuah pisau . Ia mengangkat tubuh si pria Jepang dengan perlahan dan membawanya untuk bersembunyi ketika delapan orang pria bermotor datang dan melihat-lihat seluruh isi mobil milik Roman dengan si pemilik yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Berarti mobil yang satunya lagi."

"Kau benar!"

Dan dengan itu kedelapan pria tersebut kembali menaiki motor mereka tanpa tahu jika di balik sebuah pohon terdapat seorang pria Russia yang tengah mendekap pria lainnya dengan darah menetes ke pipi pria di bawahnya.

"Lili hanya milikku.. Dan aku yakin bisa membuat Lili mengakuiku untuk memanggil namanya. Lili milikku.. Hanya milikku."

Dan Victor pun ikut memejamkan matanya karena rasa lelah dan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Angin mulai berhembus dan Seung-gil pun datang dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu sembab.

"Kau harusnya berhutang budi pada Tuan Plisetsky sama sepertiku, Nikiforov."

Dan dengan itu beberapa pria datang dan mulai memerintahkan sebuah helipoter untuk mengangkat sebuah batang kayu yang baru saja menindih sebuah mobil mewah berlambang Panthera bersayap.

Tes.

Air mata Seung-gil mulai menetes ia mulai mengambil alih tubuh pria Jepang tersebut dan membawanya menjauh dari Victor. Seung-gil kembali menggeram.

"Dan aku akan tetap melakukan operasi untuk matamu itu, sialan. Ini semua atas permintaan Tuan-ku. Roman Plisetsky. Dan aku akan terus memperhatikan kalian. Terumata calon anakknya."

* * *

TBC.

.

.

.

Note:

Halo.. Lama tidak jumpa x'D maafkan saya lama update ff ini. Sebenarnya ff Mama sudah selesai untuk 3 chap kedepan namun karena saya menulis melalui hp dan beberapa bulan yang lalu hp saya harus di upgrade otomatis notes di hp saya hilang dan saya bingung bagaimanya cara menyalin lagi ff ini.

Masalahnya juga saya lupa menulisnya sampai mana dan apa-apa segalanya *loh*

Tapi saya janji ff Mama akan saya update terus walau terkendala waktu karena masalah alur yang saya lupakan.

Sungguh saya sedih banget karena tidak bisa mengingat apa yang bulan februari lalu saya tulis untuk ff Mama.

Btw.. Ini bukan ff omegaverse, so.. Yuuri bukan omega walau dia bisa punya anak. Lagi pula saya sudah menulis alasannya dalam chapter 5 ini walau chap depan saya juga akan menceritakan masalah ini lebih lanjut *loh*.

Momma juga tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda. Alasan dia seperti itu juga akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan.

Bukan pula Succubus atau iblis apalagi peri xD. Dia hanya manusia. Manusia yang dicintai seorang wanita yang akhirnya memilih bunuh diri karena sakit hati oleh pria yang ia cintai *loh* (petunjuk chapter 6)

Dan soal wangi tubuh Momma Yuuri akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan.

Oh.. Sekarang kalian tahu kan siapa Papa kandungnya Yurio. Dia Roman (OC) dengan nama belakang Plisetsky yang itu artinya membuat Yurio balik ke nama Plisetsky *plak*

Aduuhh.. Cukup ahh.. Basa-basi saya xD.

Yang jelas saya akan berusaha membuat chap 6 dan 7 sesuai ingatan saya. Dan saya perkirakan ff ini tamat antara chap 7/8. Okay.. Terimakasih sudah menjadi penunggu setia ff saya yang udah kelewat bulukan ini x'D sampai jumpaaaaa~ *ngilang*


End file.
